Son of the Snake
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: Orochimaru took Naruto away from the village hidden in the leave five years ago, when he was only 7. Naruto of course was raised to hate the village, now, five years later, him and his genin team are in the exams, but when he's faced with a decision of keeping his new home and going back to the old, will he decide to save his village or will the pull of power and roots hold fast?
1. The kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki!

I don't own it; I admit it, so really you wouldn't have much of a case against me in court.

Son of the Snake

Chapter 1

The kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto trudged home after school. It was tiring, especially for a 7 year old like him. And with everything else, he didn't know what to do other than keep going, even if it was only barely. He entered his apartment, and walked down the small hall which opened into his bedroom. He flopped back onto the bed, and sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru dropped from the ceiling where he had been hiding. He had only come to look over the one he wanted... But the Jinchuriki would make an excellent student, with so much chakra. It was an excellent idea. And who knows maybe he would be doing the kid a favor, no one wanted him around anyways, and that counted even further in his favor because it meant he would be easy to turn into a strong enemy of the leaf.<p>

"Sensei, you are a fool to leave him by himself. People like me can just take him away. Well, it's your loss..." he said summoning a snake, which promptly bit the blonde boy. "That should keep him unconscious for a while..."

Naruto's POV

He woke up, and the first thing he felt was a stinging on his leg. He sat up and moved the covers he was under; he found four puncture marks on his left thigh. It was obviously done by a snake, but he wasn't dying. So obviously the poison was gone. He began looking around the room, he was currently sitting in a fairly large bed, it was about 6 feet across, and 8 feet long, it was obviously underground because there were no windows, and everything was lit by torches. He sat there for almost half an hour before deciding to get out of the bed. He stood up a little shakily, and walked to one of the doors, it was locked. There were three more doors. The next one was a closet, the next a bathroom (Which he was really glad for), and the last one was locked. There was a table with some paper on it, a candle, and a chair in front of it, a mirror on the wall, and in the closet several sets of clothes that looked brand new.

He decided to change clothes into something a bit newer, cleaner as well. He chose the Azure blue pants, and shirt. Once he was changed he laid back down on the bed sighing, wondering what he had been thrown into now...He would have first assumed that it was one of the villagers, but then the clothes, and the bathroom was not only working, but in perfect shape. And the bed was quite comfortable, much more so than the one he had at home, it hadn't been one of the villagers; he decided soon falling back asleep, not noticing as someone entered the room.

Three hours later...

Naruto sat up groggily. He was still slightly tired; from the poison he assumed.

"So you've finally woken up..." a voice said from the corner.

"Who're you?"

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. I've been asked by your father to watch you."

"My... Father...?"

"Lord Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru... That name... I think I've heard it before..."

"Probably when you were in the academy, they have an odd curriculum there, it jumps a lot. One moment you'll be learning about one hundred years ago, and then you'll come all the way to ten years ago… But I guess it's hard to do it any other way. There are lessons that must be learned from history only at certain times."

"I know who Orochimaru is! He's a village traitor, why the heck is he saying he's my dad?!"

"He saved you from that place. Think about it… They have tried multiple times to kill you, and you're only an innocent child. But here, with us, you can have people all around you that appreciate you, and all of your hard work."

"B-but… I was going to be Hokage… I was going to make them all respect me if I had too."

"But you see they wouldn't have allowed that…They hate you, but here, you'll have friends."

"B-But I did have friends… Iruka Sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino… And Hinata and I even talked together once in a while…"

"Do you think they should, their parents I'm sure have told them multiple times not to associate with you… They might get in trouble. You wouldn't want that would you?" Kabuto asked him leaving the fact Iruka was an orphan out of the equation.

"I-I…"

"Are you hungry?" Kabuto suddenly asked. Naruto nodded.

"What would you like?"

"Ramen!" Kabuto chuckled standing up.

"Ramen it is…"

* * *

><p>Hiruzen sighed sadly. It had been three days already and there was still no sign of Naruto, most of the village was talking about it, and for his liking, far too many were celebrating; far too many as in excluding 12 people, maybe a few others. And of course there was the fact that he had to tell Jiraiya…<p>

"So what's the celebration about?" Jiraiya asked lightheartedly entering his office through the window.

"Something's happened… It's… About Naruto…"

"What?" Jiraiya asked his lightheartedness gone.

"Three days ago he was kidnapped. I immediately sent the ANBU, and Inuzuka I could trust after them, though that was very few, but all signs point to…"

"What? All signs point to what?"

"All signs point to Orochimaru being his kidnapper…"

"But, what would Orochimaru want with him?!" he yelled, much more alarmed with this new piece of information.

"I don't know the nine tails inside of him maybe. I should've finished the job when I had the chance, this wouldn't be happening now if I had." Hiruzen said.

"You want me to go look for him?"

"Yes, in a way… You see I want you to keep an ear out for _anything_ that might lead us to him. I don't even want to _think_ what might be happening."

"I don't either. I'm scared sensei…"

"For the boy, or is it being pummeled by his parents in the afterlife?"

"Both…"

"Well I guess we can only hope for the best."

"Finding info on Orochimaru is now my top priority, I will find Naruto; he's my godson and my responsibility after all." Jiraiya said, and then left the same way he had come, and dropped into a hotel, then left the village ten minutes later.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid down for some more sleep, Kabuto had told him that the snake that had bitten him hadn't used poison, it was a sedative instead meant to keep him asleep, and it would only wear off with time. The silver haired boy had been highly amused at how much the kid could eat, he'd finally stopped somewhere around twenty bowls. Eventually the teen had left, and left Naruto to his own devices.<p>

"Kabuto, how is our newest addition doing?" Orochimaru asked.

"He's torn; it might take a bit of tampering with his memory to get him to pledge allegiance with us, but not too much. I mostly just have to remove some people from his mind. Out of sight, out of mind and he's as good as ours."

"Good, good. Now… You should go back. The time your mission was assigned to should be up soon."

"I have two days to return. I'll be fine."

"Yes, you have two weeks to return here, and while you're gone I think I'll go and see _him_…"

* * *

><p>Jiraiya sighed. There was a trail right up until the forest. <em>He must've had an accomplice to meet with him and cover any tracks…<em> "_DANG IT OROCHIMARU_!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>"Well Naruto, it's nice to meet you." Orochimaru said sitting in the only chair in the room. (Unless you count the bed...)<p>

"Who're you?"

"I'm Orochimaru... But I would rather father or something close to it since I've adopted you..."

"You'll have to earn that title."

"Yes, yes, it only seems fair..."

"Why did you take me away from home?"

"Because, it's better for you here, no one here will hurt you, you will not only be acknowledged, but also cared for. And when you're old enough, you'll be able to become a ninja."

"But... My friends are going to worry about me... And the Old Man... And-and I was already going to be a ninja, I was going to be Hokage!"

"Well why don't you just think about it..."

"But I don't want to think about it, I want to go home!"

"Ah, but you are home...At least in my eyes."

"But home...To me...Is Konoha...with my friends..." Orochimaru sighed beginning to lose his patience.

"Look, if in two weeks you still don't want to stay here...We'll send you 'home'...Of course if you want to stay here you're free to. Also you're welcome to leave the room."

"But the doors are locked."

"I'll leave them unlocked. Just don't get in anyone's way."

"F-fine...I agree to those terms..." Orochimaru smirked, he knew he could do it, it had just taken a bit of patience...He stood from the chair and left the room with that unnerving smirk still on his face scaring the heck out of his ninja as he passed.

"Aurea, I want you to keep an eye on the child, make sure he doesn't get into trouble, and if he does keep people from scaring him, I want our best foot forward..." Orochimaru said his disturbing smirk still there.

"Y-yes, Lord Orochimaru," She said before leaving down the hall on the ceiling...

TBC

Heelllooo readers! I'm Bubblekins1010 as you probably know, if you don't then…Meet me by reading my profile! I have a little bit about me there…ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this! There will be an idea of when I'm going to update on-going stories at the bottom of my profile! *Waves* Ta-ta for now!

My plan for this is to try and update every weekend, so then it'll be fairly consistent. This _is_ a nearly completed story.


	2. And so two weeks go by

Don't own, can't sue.

Little note, this story, so far as I can tell, will end on a bittersweet note. So if you're going to hate me, then I'm warning you now not to (Or at least try not to), because I JUST warned you.

Son of the Snake

Chapter 2

And so two weeks go by

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down a hall, he already didn't like it here, it was too dark, and he wanted to see some sunlight, and trees he really wanted to see trees, not to mention everyone he saw looked like ghosts, probably because of the lack of sunlight. Oh and was it mentioned he was lost? I don't think so. Yea, he was lost.<p>

* * *

><p>5 ft. 7 in, about 12 years old, green eyes, tawny brown hair to the waist, ninja boots, sleek grey pants, sleeveless light gray shirt, dull yellow cloth tied around the neck, sound headband holding her hair back, and nails painted a bloody crimson, this was Aurea Kimichi, she saw the boy lost so she decided to show up randomly around the corner. She walked gracefully, letting the blonde boy knock into her, catching him before he actually hit the ground.<p>

"Oh sorry, I hadn't seen you there!" He said.

"It's alright, are you lost or something."

"Well actually yea…Do you know how to get back to my room by chance?"

"Yes I do. Come with me." She said grabbing his hand and leading him through the many corridors. Finally they stopped in front of the door, and she opened it, Naruto found it was his room… "Would you like me to see if I can take you out for a walk later?"

"Like above ground in the light?!" He asked excitedly.

"If that's what you want…And well if your father says it's alright…"

"Are there a lot of trees around?" He asked.

"Yes…After a bit of walking there are many trees around. I'll have to see if we can go out for a while…"

* * *

><p>Hiruzen sighed, <em>he<em> was going to die in the afterlife at this rate…And he figured he completely deserved it too…He had not only let Naruto get attacked, mistreated, and kidnapped. But he was afraid he would never be able to find the poor kid again. He sighed; standing up writing up a note and putting it on the door, so the next person to enter his office would find it. Then he took off his robes exposing his armor, and jumped out the window.

* * *

><p>Aurea returned about ten minutes later with a smile. For some reason the blond boy had that effect on…Well anyone he met really…Not that there were a lot of people to meet, most of them spent all their time on missions so they could keep buying more weapons, and food, the entire village was connected, even if only Oto nin knew that tiny fact. There were crawlspaces deep underground that could only be opened by the correct sound based jutsu. Those crawl spaces also happened lead to their pantries, and kitchens, they had figured why not make use of the space, and it had worked out well.<p>

"Well...?" Naruto asked.

"Four things; first of all I've been assigned the task of watching you, switching out with Kabuto when he's here. Second you have to have dinner with Lord Orochimaru...And the last two your father will explain during dinner."

"He has to earn that title before it should be used..." Naruto said quietly.

"I see...Well...I won't use it I guess...At least not yet."

* * *

><p>"Ah. Naruto, how are you feeling?"<p>

"Homesick..."

"Hmm...Not much of an answer but I guess I'll have to work with it...I heard you like ramen so I had some made...But you aren't going to eat just ramen, it's not healthy, you'll have to eat some fruits and vegetables as well."

"What?! B-b-b-b-b-but...Ramen..." Naruto managed to stutter out. But Orochimaru ignored him and began speaking again.

"Tomorrow I would like to train you for a while, then after training Aurea is allowed to take you out for a walk, above ground like you want but...You will lose that privilege if you try to escape..." He said. Naruto shifted nervously at the tone.

"I-I never go back on my word...I promised I would stay here for two weeks. So I will..."

"Good...So how were your academy grades looking?"

Naruto thought about it; He wasn't doing really bad...But it wasn't at all good either. His chakra control sucked, his jutsu were hard to do even the basics, academically...He sucked; and his reading and writing skills...they sucked too... But it wasn't _exactly_ his fault...Maybe he could have studied the books a bit more, but his physical training took a lot of time and effort, and he get small results so he tended to do more physical than mental...Not to mention he was lacking the single most important skill to reading books...The ability to read...

"Well...To put it simply...They sucked."

"That will be worked on. What was your biggest trouble?"

"Pretty much everything,"

* * *

><p>Hiruzen sighed in relief when he found Jiraiya.<p>

"Sensei...? What are you doing away from your paperwork?"

"I'm out here to help you for a few days...I know Orochimaru. He would be somewhere we wouldn't expect him to be."

"Like underground?"

"Possibly; why did you instantly think of underground?"

"One of my spies found an underground village. It was very small, maybe one-one-hundredth of Konoha. But it was a village."

"I see. Was there anyone there?"

"No. By the time he had made it in it was abandoned. Somehow they all got out, and maybe we can use that to try to find Orochimaru...And probably Naruto..."

"So there were people there...Right before he entered."

"Yes. He must've been seen or something. But my point is...They got out without being seen, they must've had an escape route, and there might be a trail there. I've spent all day looking around the place."

"What if there are more? Maybe instead we should be scouring the area for more underground villages. Or at least their escape route,"

"I'd already thought of that...I even looked in every nook and cranny of that forest, But I didn't find anything."

Hiruzen sighed; they were getting nowhere.

* * *

><p>Aurea stood leaning back on the wall. She would have been gone several minutes ago but Naruto had really wanted her to stay. She finally gave in after a puppy dog look...A puppy dog look that she doubted even Orochimaru could stand up too...She suppressed a giggle at the thought of Orochimaru giving into a puppy dog look...No. <em>Thee<em> puppy dog look. She started to leave when Naruto began snoring, and slowly she crept out of the room. Once the door was finally closed she sighed deciding to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat up. Somehow an alarm clock had appeared beside his bed overnight...It read 7 a.m. He got up out of bed and went to the closet to find some clothes to get dressed. He chose his old clothes, they were good for mobility, and already in pretty bad shape. He jumped slightly when Aurea opened the door and entered.<p>

"Here, these are for you, Lord Orochimaru is going to be busy for another fifteen minutes and wants you to practice with them." She said tossing a weapons holster to the young boy. He caught it a bit clumsily and looked inside his eyes widening at the high grade material.

"These are really nice." He said.

"Yea...Well come on, let's get to where you can practice." She said taking his hand and beginning to lead him down the hall, after a few minutes and about a hundred corners- none of which Naruto remembered- they entered a large forest area, with a huge glass window at the top letting in enough light for the plants to grow. There were all sorts of things, trees, bushes, moss, fruit trees, berry plants. It was amazing to see something like it in an underground fortress. He looked around him in wonder while Aurea kept moving him forward. Finally they stopped.

"This is the tree you'll be aiming at." She said grabbing a bottle of spray paint she did a gold dot in the middle then did a blue ring around it, then a red ring, and then she took out a paintbrush and made a tiny black dot in the middle of the gold dot. "You have to try and hit the gold dot, that's your goal for now." She said waving her hand in front of the paint drying it quicker.

"Alright; better move your hand!" He said. Aurea stepped back a couple steps, and Naruto threw a shuriken, it grazed the blue paint but still hit the red area of the target. He threw again, this time getting a few centimeters closer.

"Better." Aurea said, clapping a bit. "But you still have a long way to go."

"I can do better..."

"Try to. It's good." Naruto took another shuriken and in an invisible movement it was gone and smack dab in the black dot.

"Interesting," A voice purred from behind. "You aim better when you modify the movement, and put more speed behind it..." He said. Naruto felt a little shiver go down his spine. "Aurea you can go for now. Come back in about an hour and a half."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." She said leaving. Orochimaru took a step forward.

"Take out a shuriken; I want you to show me exactly how _you_ throw it."

"O-ok..." He agreed taking one out and making the movement landing it exactly on the spike of the last one.

"Slower..." Naruto did the movement slowly. "Good...Hn...So, now what can I teach you...I know, let's start with chakra control."

An hour later...

"Good. That's so much better now, let's try the clone again,"

"Can we take a break?"

"Only half an hour left, and then you can go for your walk."

"Alright..."

"Good, now I want one clone."

"Ok, ok..." He said sighing.

Half an hour later...

Aurea got back exactly an hour and a half later to find Naruto passed out, and Orochimaru waiting.

"Take him back to his room. You can take him for a walk later..."

"Y-yes Lord Orochimaru," Aurea said picking Naruto up.

"Oh, and take him as far as he wants on that walk, so long as it's the opposite direction from that town, I've heard some people I used to know are searching for him."

"May I ask who is looking?"

"My old sensei; Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jiraiya; my old teammate," He said bitterly. Aurea left, embedding that information in her mind and remembering everything about the two so she would know if she ran into them.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up his sight slightly bleary; luckily it was pretty dark so his eyes didn't have to adjust much. Finally he could see better and his eyes picked Aurea's from out of the shadows.<p>

"Aurea...?" He asked. She started, and jumped up from her wall sitting...Which she had fallen asleep doing...

"You're awake. Did you still want to go for that walk?" She asked.

"Yea!" Naruto said, getting out of bed, and getting dressed. Aurea chuckled quietly at his energy and excitement.

"You don't have to rush, it'll still be light for a little over three hours. We have plenty of time to walk out a ways then rest for a few minutes and come back."

"I know! But I'm so excited to see the sun! And I mean actually see it, not have light coming through glass!"

"Alright." Aurea agree, deciding not to fight a battle she didn't think she could win. "Well, now that you're ready, we can go."

"Yay!" He said in delight, skipping after the slightly grinning young woman.

_'Hee, hee! He's so full of energy, so cheerful, so...innocent...I wonder when the last time I acted so innocent was...? Three maybe four years?'_ "Longer?" She whispered to herself. Naruto had suddenly stopped as he bumped into someone. She recognized him as one of her teammates -Inagu; he looked slightly panicked, but definitely didn't miss the 60 pound seven year old walking into him, for a second his eyes said he was now angry. She could tell he was about to yell at the young boy, but she managed to signal him from behind not to say a word "Or else" was the threat no one in Oto had to finish, they all knew the usual penalty for failing a task given by Orochimaru. Luckily Kabuto was more forgiving... In a way...

"Hello." Inagu said. The only hint of his anger resting in his eyes, but still he inserted a friendly tone into his voice. "You must be Naruto." He said.

"Y-yes... Sorry for knocking into you like that..." He said, his voice sounding pathetically weak. The anger seemed to melt out of Inagu's eyes.

"It's alright, I admittedly knocked into you too...I'm Inagu."

Now Aurea cut into the conversation. "Hello Inagu. What's wrong? You look worried."

"I have to report to Lord Orochimaru about something..."

"Ok well...Naruto and I were just going for a walk so, we'll see you later."

"Ok." He agreed, and then walked away.

"How do you know him?"

"He's one of my teammates."

"Oh." He said following her as she went down about another hundred corridors, finally he saw light, and dashed ahead quickly climbing up a tree to get a better look of the sky. "Wow! This is a great view! Aurea you should come up here and look! There's a bunch of birdies!" He said excitedly looking around from the top of the forest. The wind ruffled his hair a bit as he sat there smiling like a child should, and completely happy. Aurea appeared behind him and looked around herself. Being underground all the time made you used to the dark, you didn't like to think about the sky, it was irrelevant- it was dark underground. But standing at the top of a tree looking at it made her feel free in a way. No one ever felt free underground, it felt like you were being suffocated, or worse crushed. Something chirped right in her ear.

"You're right there are birds up here." She said. She did a few hand seals, and held out a finger, a bird then hopped onto it, and she sat down. "Look at this little bird."

"Wow! Birdie!" He exclaimed, looking at it in wonder. "How did you get it on your finger like that?!"

"Yes." She said letting her lips tremble into a little smile. _'Now's my chance…If I tell him how I got it on my finger like that, maybe it'll help convince him to stay here...Because the truth is that I really have started to like him around, even after a couple days.'_ "I used a sound jutsu."

"Oh."

Aurea put the little bird back on its original tree branch. "Well, we should probably go, we have a while to take our walk, and then we have to get back, before its dark. Ok?"

"Ok." Naruto agreed starting to climb down. Once they were down they went to the east, and Aurea carried him up the steep incline leading to the top of a cliff. After several hours of talking, watching the land below as the sun set, and then at Naruto's insistence, and Aurea's caving, looking at the stars.

* * *

><p>"This has been the best day ever!" He said weakly, half asleep, as Aurea piggy backed him down from the cliff.<p>

"Well...Maybe we'll have to go outside again."

"Yea…"

* * *

><p>The next week passed well, Aurea grew more attached by the hour, while Naruto grew from Orochimaru's daily training, and while he was happy, he still didn't feel he belonged. He still thought about all his friends that were back in Konoha…That's when Kabuto came back…<p>

He doesn't hate it here, but he doesn't like it either, he still feels an attachment to the people he knows from back home…"

"Would you like me to precede with the memory…rearrangement…?"

"I believe that would be best, send Aurea here in the meantime."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

><p>"Aurea; come here for a moment."<p>

"Uh, yes?"

"Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you."

"O-ok," She said uncertainly, then strode away in a manner that was hurried but not rushed.

* * *

><p>Kabuto now turned his attention to Naruto. It was late, and Aurea had just been putting him to sleep. "Perfect, it'll make it all the easier."<p>

* * *

><p>Aurea walked down the hall towards Orochimaru. She didn't really like Kabuto. He was creepy, and his eyes were ice. Aside from common belief, not all Oto nin were cold as ice, even if they acted like it in battle. The ones that were, gave them the bad appearance. She made it to Orochimaru and knelt in respect.<p>

"Aurea...We need to talk about the boy..."

"What about him?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Kabuto took the young boy and lifted him off the bed, then promptly left the room and went to one of his labs.<p>

* * *

><p>"He is still too attached to his village. His few friends back there are holding his mind there. So Kabuto is going to erase those people from his mind. The memories will be locked away, allowing him to live here...I was wondering, how you would feel about having him as your little brother, in a sense."<p>

"You're going to tamper with his mind?"

"Yes, or would you like him to go back to that despicable village forever," He looked into her eyes and saw that she wanted to object. "If you must, object it, and I'll hear what you want to say."

"But Lord Orochimaru…Tampering…Mind, isn't that taking it a bit far? I mean he's only seven, still only a child,"

"True…But that is why it has to be done. If you'd like you can read the copies of the incident reports." Orochimaru said pointing to the foot tall pile of files. She took one look, and finally nodded in submission.


	3. Introduction to Naruto Kimichi

I don't own.

At the edge of the lake in Bubblekins1010's mind~

Orochimaru: He is mine! The Jinchuriki is mine! *Knocks into metal closet Naruto from AM, Kitty Minato, Shikamaru, and Shikaku are cowering in*

Jiraiya: You can't sit in that boat forever evil writer!

Out in the boat in the middle of the lake, under a force field~

Bubblekins1010: Are you so sure Old Man?! Besides I have all you Ninja wrapped in Duct tape, and all Chidori users knocked out!

Jiraiya: But what about the sharks that have been circling you for nearly three days?

Bubblekins1010: Oh those guys? They're my guards!

Son of the Snake

Chapter 3

Introduction to Naruto Kimichi-

Naruto sat up and clutched his head, for a reason he couldn't explain it was throbbing, it wouldn't stop.

"Ow…"

"You hit your head earlier, and it knocked you out, that's probably why you don't remember." Kabuto said from beside him.

"Where's…Aurea?" He asked quietly.

"She was sent on a mission for a week. I'll be taking care of you until she gets back. Then we've agreed she'll take care of you until I get back, and we can both be doing missions." He said and sat back. "Also…It's been two weeks…Now it's time for you to decide."

"Oh…" He sat there contemplating. As he remembered…He had no one. And considering the state his apartment was in, he had nothing of value.

"So what have you decided? If you want to go back to the little village, I'll just have to tell Lord Orochimaru…And we'll leave you outside the gates with no memory of what occurred here. Or…You can stay with us, and we will take very good care of you."

"I…I…I've been thinking about it… and… I… I…I want to stay. People here appreciate me, and my skills, and don't hate me for existing! I want that! I hate being hated for no reason!"

"Well then…I healed the bruise on your head…Do you want to go and train?"

"Let's go!"

2 years later…

"Hey…Dad…Why do you wear makeup?"

"What do you mean-?"

"Is that purple eye shadow? And why are there girly looking clothes in your closet, and what's with the face mask?" Orochimaru was quickly becoming annoyed by the questions, and he didn't feel the need to admit such an important secret as his immortality to a 9 year old.

"Naruto…I want you to go to you room, or stop asking me these ridiculous questions."

"Yes dad…" He said. Quieting down as he waited for the two ninja that wanted to be a part of the 'village'.

3 years later…

Naruto dropped down from the perch he'd taken on the bridge, and caused the fighting to stop. He was unrecognizable even by Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sakura. Not that any of them had really taken a good look at him anyways. He was dressed in black, all black, from head to foot, and everything but his eyes were invisible in the clothes, and the cloak he wore, but even his eye's seemed to have become ice blue, instead of their cheery sky blue.

"Zabuza, Haku, pull out. You can't win against them; we'll have to send you elsewhere."

Haku and Zabuza closed their eyes, and thought on the cold slightly girly voice. Finally they had completely made sure it was Naruto, and left with him.

Kakashi stood there, reaching out with his senses to try and feel the chakra signature, he had barely gotten a small taste of it, and recognized it a small amount. But it was too late, they were too far away. Tazuna began working again, hoping they were now safe. But it wasn't to be as a presence appeared behind him. Kakashi took the black clad boy, and pulled him away before he could do anything. But Zabuza and Haku were now going after the genin…He grabbed Tazuna by his shirt, and carried him to the genin, having Sakura and Sasuke watch him, while he and Shikamaru took the frontlines.

Meanwhile Naruto was now under the bridge keeping them busy with his Shadow Clone. He did the necessary hand signs and slammed his hand down on the thin beam he was balancing on.

"Summon!" A miniscule snake appeared and he nodded. It slithered up the beam and onto the bridge un-noticed by everyone. By the time Tazuna felt it bite his wrist, it was too late. Naruto had sent a snake that was tiny for sure, but it was one of the deadliest he could summon; and he knew by the time Zabuza, and Haku were out of harm's way in two short minutes, the bridge builder would be dead.

A day later…

"Naruto…Next time, you take point. Not Zabuza, no offence to him, but he's not got any tactical skills at all." Haku said panting after the day long dash away from their assignment. Zabuza glared fiercely at the insult.

3 Years before…

A man, and a little girl about Naruto's age walked in; escorted by Aurea, Inagu, and their last teammate, Michiru.

The man knelt in front of Orochimaru. "I am Zabuza Momochi, and this is my pupil, Haku. We wish to join you, and your village."

"Is that so?" Naruto stayed sitting in the seat he was in silent, and stoic; or at least on the outside. On the inside, he was cheering, finally he had someone his age around. Well so long as they passed the test.

"If that's true, you won't mind being searched, and striped of anything that might resemble any sort of way of communication."

"Not at all," Zabuza said. Haku looked a bit unsettled, but held her tongue all the same.

"Alright then…I'll allow you to join our village. But if you happen to ever sway in your loyalty…You will be punished…" Naruto sat there doing his best to look completely calm on the outside, but he was about to burst as inside of him there was a celebration, finally he would have someone his age, someone that wouldn't reject him!

Present…

"L-Let's go...I want to make sure that Jounin doesn't follow us. He could be dangerous, and I didn't like that Sharingan he has."

"Alright, you're point." Haku said. Zabuza had to agree with that decision, he didn't have a very good sense of direction, if it wasn't for Haku; he would have been lost to the world a long time ago.

"Alright, let's move!" the blonde said jumping into the trees.

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell kid." Zabuza muttered.

"Move it Momochi!" he commanded.

"Yes sir…"

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed. This wasn't good, their first C-rank, and they had failed it. Sakura and Sasuke needed more training, Shikamaru had been doing fine, but <em>his<em> students… Well, they kind of made him feel shameful. And then there was the question of who the ninja in black was. _'I know that chakra signature from somewhere, I only felt it for a moment though…I need a better sense of it, but they're probably long gone by now; dangit!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down on his new bed. Their base had been moved again- it seemed that Jiraiya had been getting too close to him, again, luckily everyone was always able to get out, since they all knew the right jutsu, or if it was the prisoners, they were taken by their guards. The next base down the line was as usual very different in the way of entrances. The last one had a simple hole in the ground, with a giant boulder over it, the next one…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>That tree right there," The blonde said going over to it and tapping apiece of bark. A perfectly seamless door opened, and they entered soundlessly. "Do you like it?"<em>

"_It's a very interesting design." Zabuza said._

"_Thanks, I thought of it."_

"_Very good, I wonder where Kabuto has gone this time; luckily though he should be back for the exam."_

'The exam,'_ the talk of the 'village'; the one thing every shinobi in the village in two months would be a part of. And they knew they could win the battle. They had superior forces and…_

"_I have to admit, I feel a small amount of pity for Suna, considering what we're going to do to them."_

"_I agree… But they had it coming, and maybe next time they won't be so naive as to trust someone just because they look like someone they think they can trust, I mean, they're a shinobi village for goodness sake." Haku said._

"_Humph, you've got that right."_

"_Not that I don't enjoy listening to you chatting, but I'm going to go report." Zabuza said. The two nodded and carried on with their conversation, while he left._

"_But I guess it's not really their fault, they think it's their Kage, who would ever think to betray their leader; and the person that could have them killed."_

"_Exactly," Naruto said, nodding his approval. "That's why this plan is so ingenious."_

* * *

><p>Naruto laid back on the bed and pulled his feet up sighing with fatigue, slowly he allowed himself to drift to sleep.<p>

Meanwhile…

Hiruzen sighed as team seven entered his office.

"So that's how it went," He said, not even bothering to tone his voice with a question, he could tell by their faces that it was a failed mission. He banged his head on his desk, much to their surprise. "Great, a new mound of paperwork to deal with... Not to mention…" He stopped, catching himself before he let an S-Class secret loose among the genin.

"Kakashi, there's something we have to talk about; it's about _him_, the rest of you need to leave."

"Who is this 'him' you always talk to Kakashi about?!" Sasuke demanded, as he always did when the Old Hokage did this.

"None of your business," Kakashi said, pushing the three genin out, and closing the door.

"I've gotten word from Jiraiya…He found something that might confirm his suspicions…"

"About Naruto; but…Gosh, what did he find?"

"I gave him this when he passed a test with a good score, and then added to it when he passed more tests. Jiraiya found it when he was searching the most previous base…He has him, but we aren't sure under what terms."

"I am requesting permission to assist Master Jiraiya for a couple weeks, until the exams; at with point I want my team to enter."

"After failing this mission,"

"Yes, I know they'll make it out alive if nothing else, but it'll give them experience with battle, experience they won't ever get if they're stuck doing C and D ranks. They need this, and they've done over the required 14 missions."

"I see… Well it's a good thing you told me now, because I was planning on having that meeting in three days."

"Great. Thank you, I'll be back in time for the exams."

"I'll probably come to help you and Jiraiya search in a few weeks, just for a few days before I have more cursed paperwork to deal with." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi chuckled. "It doesn't look like you'll be done anytime soon at this rate…"

The door banged open and three genin spilled into the room.

"Great, you heard all that didn't you?"

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a start as Aurea banged on his door. He cringed, knowing she only banged on his door that hard when she was angry or worried…And he had a hunch that she was angry, something about hair dye in place of her shampoo…<p>

"NARUTO! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" She screamed almost ready to break his door down…Again…Except this time, he didn't have another door to get out…So he worked through his options, and decided the best one was to face her like a man. (For once)

"Coming," He called; he did his best not to appear frightened when he opened the door to find his older sister clad in a towel, and red faced while bright red hair hung to her waist area. "I have to admit, I was going for a more secluded red, but I think that fits you better, I love it!" He said fully admitting to it.

"You- I'm- DIE!" She screamed taking three Kunai and throwing them, they caught his clothing and pinned him to the wall. She pulled out five more and finished pinning him. "I'm satisfied, alright little brother, I've gotten my revenge, now I need to know; is this permanent hair dye?"

"No. It'll come out after about six months."

"SIX MONTHS, NA-RU-TO!"

Just then Orochimaru entered having heard the sounds coming from his children's rooms. He took in Aurea in a towel with tomato red hair, and Naruto pinned to the wall with well aimed Kunai, and resisted the urge to smirk, groan, and chuckle all that the same time.

"I see…" That all he said before turning around, and going back to his throne to discuss the exams with Zabuza; who was waiting for him to return.

* * *

><p>Woot woot! I've made it through chapter three! Finally! Ya'll happy with how it's going? I think I'm going to pick up the pace a little though, it's been moving pretty slowly. Oh and before I forget! Kabuto, Haku, and Naruto are all on the same team, Zabuza is their sensei, but it's complicated, since Naruto is Orochimaru's son- though adoptively- he has a lot of power over others, so he can be rude and commanding sometimes, even to his sensei as you read; just had to explain that for you quick.<p> 


	4. The Quickly Approaching Exams

Oh my gosh! This story, and others in fact, have become so depressing; it's kind of scary! Anyways here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

*In Apple Jack accent from My Little Pony* I don' own notin' but the plot, and any OC's so no suin' me! Ya hear?!

Son of the Snake

Chapter 4

The Quickly Approaching Exams

* * *

><p>Naruto packed the miniscule amount of possessions he had. No one ever had many, and they always went with them when they went on missions so that they could keep secretive about their operations, the only person in the village that had more than a bag worth of things, was Orochimaru, and he only had paperwork, but it was all hidden in a room off to the side of one of the escape tunnels. He shouldered his bag which contained two extra changes of clothes, thread, a needle, newly made weapons, a large amount of concealed weapons, another black cloak, and various other things he needed. Luckily he was able to use some of Aurea's make up while he was gone, to cover up the whiskers when he was out in the open. He left his room, meeting up with his team, Kabuto and Haku having been there before him. They were now waiting for their sensei…<p>

"She's taking forever!" Naruto said already impatient.

"Naruto, it's been five minutes… Didn't you pass her room on your way here?" Haku asked.

"No, I've been trying to avoid her since I dyed her hair, I mean after that lecture, and then leaving me pinned to the wall for nearly a week…"

"You deserved it little brother." She said, walking up to them. Their eyes widened at her hair, it was still tomato red sure, but now it was short, draping around her head, only going to her shoulders. She smiled.

"But, you know, I've kind of taken a liking to this hair color, I've packed some more of it for when it starts to fade."

"Really,"

"Yes really. I've grown attached to the color; I'll probably leave it this way, and just cover it up with a bandana. During the… operation,"

"Ok. Well, we should get moving." Kabuto said, pushing himself off the wall.

"Yea," Naruto agreed.

Three days later…

Konohamaru jumped over the fence running from Iruka, he had been pranking an ANBU, and had been caught, but snuck away, now his teacher had found him and was trying to drag him in for the day's lesson, in fact, he wasn't the only one running, Udon, and Moegi were with him.

"You'll never catch us!" Konohamaru sung, still running, they flipped a corner, and dropped into a manhole, hitting the bottom with a clunk, Iruka passed them by, having missed their disappearance from the street, and being unable to sense their chakra.

"Where did those kids go," He muttered carrying on. The three kids used chakra to climb up the walls, and go back through the manhole. They walked away meeting team seven, and talking with them too, they carried on through the village, until…

"Ouch!" Konohamaru said, bumping someone and falling back onto his behind.

"Watch where you're going kid," A black clad Ninja said, grabbing his scarf and dropping him on his feet.

"W-wait, who are you? You obviously aren't from our village, you're all wearing different headbands; you shouldn't be in the village!" Sakura said, accusingly.

They all held up cards and Haku spoke up. "In fact miss pinky, were allowed; we're here for the chunnin exams." She said.

"O-oh… I should've known then… I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine. Now if you'll excuse us, our sensei is waiting for us in the hotel, and she might get a little bit upset if we're late…" Kabuto said. Naruto just stood there saying nothing.

"A-alright,"

"Thank you. We'll see you at the exams." Haku said, trying to make up for Naruto's cold behavior. The black clad ninja walked away, ignoring the fact that there were people around him, though he walked calmly all the same.

"Hey you; you're the one that sabotaged our mission, what's your name!" Sasuke yelled after him, Naruto didn't even turn. Sasuke growled, "I was talking to you!"

"I know, and I don't care." Naruto said still not turning towards him. Sasuke didn't exactly like being ignored and rushed towards him, a fist ready to punch, until he was right behind his 'opponent', and his hand was caught less than an inch from the back of Naruto's head, he tried to punch him with his other fist, only for that to be caught as well, his arms were moved, and Naruto flipped around, icy eyes glaring at him. "Attacking from behind is quite predictable. If you want to keep being respected as the last Uchiha, you should probably stop throwing a tantrum every time someone ignores you." He said, dropping Sasuke's hands and turning back around.

"Grrr, dangit; just give me your name already!"

"No," He walked away, and Kabuto went in the same icy manor. Haku walked by, looking at them a bit apologetically before following. She went up behind the black clad ninja and stealthily tucked some golden hair under the fabric he had covering him.

"You missed that little tuft again." she reminded him quietly.

"Oh, oops," he said, grinning sheepishly under his mask. But Sasuke was staring; he had seen the tuft of hair; it was gold, and the eyes were blue, his voice as well was familiar to the blonde idiot…

"Could it be…?" he asked himself quietly. He disappeared when Sakura turned around, and headed towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen stared sadly at the bracelet on his desk. It had several charms on it, and he could just feel the chakra of its owner, slightly evil, but for the most part, untainted. He jumped up when his door burst open, and Sasuke entered, the secretary hot on his heels, in an attempt to stop him.<p>

"I have to talk with you!" he said.

"Well, that's kind of obvious by the way you slammed my door open." the Old Hokage said, sliding the bracelet back into the secret drawer he kept it in, and waving the secretary out.

"It's about Naruto,"

"Naruto, what's going on?"

"I'm pretty sure I know where he is!"

"Please, enlighten me."

"He's here, in the village; for the exams."

"And how do you know this?"

"I met him, and his team. The same eyes, though a little bit colder, same hair, and about the same voice, if not, then it's slightly more girly. And that's not all…"

"What else?"

"He also happens to be one that sabotaged _it_…" Sasuke said tersely. He refused to speak of the failed C-rank, so instead he called the mission an, it; much like Tora.

"You can go." Sasuke nodded and left. Hiruzen meanwhile hung his head, "Orochimaru, what have you done…"

* * *

><p>Aurea had been pacing, and in turn left a worn spot on the carpet, and when asked about it she just said "I'll tell you over dinner." then she went to her room, and wore a hole in the carpet there. Finally all three genin teamed up on her at once.<p>

"What is wrong?!" Naruto asked.

"Inagu," she answered, sitting on the bed. "His squad-group, it was found out, and no one's sure who did and didn't escape." she looked down. Now the 'genin' team could tell why she was so restless; considering her fiancé was missing; he had proposed on her birthday this year when she turned 17.

"Oh," was all that was said, and at the moment it was all anyone could say about it. Kabuto finally left after two or three minutes, and Haku left a few minutes after him; leaving Naruto and Aurea alone in the room; they said nothing, and both stayed as still as stone, the only sound was their breathing as they communicated without doing, or saying anything.

Earlier- in the Hokage's office…

Hiruzen read the letter Jiraiya had sent in reply to his own.

**Are you sure? You're sure it's him? You're really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sure?**

**I mean, I had been planning on coming to the village for the third part of the exam, but I think I might just come for the last two parts. I can visit my spies in between…**

**So you're really sure? This isn't some kind of cruel joke?**

The Old Man chuckled, and pulled out a piece of paper.

**No, this is not a cruel joke. I'm pretty sure Naruto **_**is**_** here. I would just like you to make sure. I'm too easy to spot to find out, so I'm really hoping you can investigate. So, I'll see you whenever you get to the village, stop by my office before you do anything though.**

He gave the letter to Gamakichi, and the little red toad disappeared.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't stand it... It was too silent, he finally left the room and went to the room him and Kabuto would be sharing. Kabuto was already sleeping, but opened one eye when his teammate entered.<p>

"Any information on where he is?" He asked.

"No…Nothing; but this better clear up before the end of the exams."

"No kidding, I mean can you imagine taking her home in that state?"

"Not really…"

Naruto sighed, beginning remove the black fabric covering his head. "Completely off topic; have any idea when you'll get me that hair dye?"

"No; I haven't got a clue."

The blonde sighed again; taking off the black legwarmers he had been wearing to cover his ankles, then removing his boots, and gloves. Underneath, his skin could be considered unhealthily pale; nearly white. Though considering everyone from his village looked the same, no one cared, including himself; but even so, Kabuto found the nerve to comment on it.

"You look paler then last time I saw…And that was about a month ago."

"Well woopty doo. I'm tired, and worried, so I'm going to go to sleep." He said discarding the rest of his black clothing, and showing a full set of thin azure clothes underneath, complete with a hood he could tighten around his face -and more importantly- his hair. Since the golden color reflected so much light, and never seemed to dull, he knew it stuck out like a sore thumb, and had to be covered.

Kabuto rolled over smirking at his teammate's reaction. "Very well…We will go to sleep, good night Naruto."

The blonde sighed tightening his hood. "Good night Kabuto."

One week later…

"YOU LITTLE BRAT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AHHHH! HAKU SAVE ME!"

"Hmmm…It's tempting…But…it's to entertaining to stop."

"I concur…" Kabuto said, as they stood by the wall watching the chaos. This all started because of Naruto and his prank habits…

"So, how long do you think it'll take for her to catch him with the chair glued to her behind?"

"Don't know. It's hard to tell. I mean she's moving quite well…I'll bet you all the money in my wallet she catches him after five minutes."

"I'll go for that…Within the next three minutes."

"Deal." Kabuto said holding out his hand to her. They shook hands as they continued to watch the chaos.

"I bet four minutes!" Naruto said while still running.

Four minutes later…

"I win! OW! Booyah! OWW! Cough it up! WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!" Naruto shouted at Aurea, and talked smugly towards Haku and Kabuto as they hesitantly emptied their wallets into his bag, where he kept all his money.

"That was so not fair…" Haku whined.

"I'm broke…That was all my money…Period."

"And I'm a lot richer! Yes! RAMEN!" He cheered, almost jumping up, but the chair pinning him to the ground while Aurea kicked him a few times a minute he was stuck. "Can I go get ramen?" He asked giving her…_The look_…The look that even Orochimaru caved under…That she easily caved under…

"Ok…" She said sighing in resignation. Naruto pulled out some alcohol swabs.

"Rub this on the glue and it'll come off." he said, setting out on his quest for ramen…Or trying to…Haku had grabbed his shirt collar, and turned him around.

"You _do_ remember what day it is right?" She asked.

"Uhm…No."

"We've got to get to the place the first exam is going to take place in. Luckily I got everyone up early."

"W-what?! That's today?!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Because you were too busy gluing your sister to her chair, and it was…entertaining…" Kabuto said. Naruto rushed out the door, grabbing his two teammates and dragging them; while Aurea was left to unglue herself from the chair.

* * *

><p>I know! BAD ME! Abrupt ending of chapter- filler- some awkward sentences- bad grammar- I'm a bad girl and I know it! No killing me though! (You don't even know where I live, so there!)<p>

I loopy…Kee hee hee heeeee heeeeee…

EDIT: Sorry for the late update, I didn't even touch my compy yesterday. Anyways see you all next week!


	5. Written Exam

I don't own anything but the plots and OC's (*perfect Tsunade impersonation* so too bad ya' money suckers!)

Bubblekins1010: *Laughs manically*

NOW I EVEN MORE LOOPY! IT PAST 1 A.M.! MWA HA HA HA HA! Orochimaru! You do disclaimer!

Orochimaru: My faithful minion has created this wonderful story so I could kidnap my new son! And all together; WE SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Bubblekins1010: Excellent world domination speech… But you've got to say what I do and don't own…

Orochimaru: Right, my minion does not own anything but the plot and OC's, so don't you dare steal them, or I will summon a snake so fast-

Bubblekins1010: Whoa there! No need to scare all our readers (As of today (9/24/2013) numbering 1) away! I mean without them (Him) I have no inspiration for writing! They inspire me to keep going! SO REVIEW MINION(S)!

Later: Sorry about that…It was late…Or early, however you see it.

Son of the Snake

Chapter 5

Written Exam

* * *

><p>They made it to 'the door', to find a group of genin grouped around it. Not that they cared but...<p>

"It's the Uchiha boy." Kabuto said.

"I don't really care at the moment, so long as he doesn't die. I just want to get to the exam, instead of watching these brats fighting each other." He said walking up the next flight of stairs.

"Wow, he's got quite the grudge doesn't he." Haku said, staring after the blonde, who was once again clad in black.

"Yes…He does." _All the better to manipulate;_ the two went after him and found him waiting for them at the doors to the exam entrance.

"Well… Let's head in." Haku said; trying to forget her teammate's behavior.

"Yea," Naruto grabbed the handles and pulled open the double doors. "Humph, this looks like it'll be easy." He said; true to his word, most of them were either big mindless dummies, or super smart and weaker physically. They had trained mostly one area, while Haku, Kabuto, and himself had trained themselves in both, often reading while they sparred, especially now.

"What did you say newbie?!" One of them yelled, he was chubby- from the half symbol he could see on his headband from Iwa, and looked kind of stupid, but might pass the written exams.

"I said what I meant. And if you know this is my first time taking this exam, then that means you must be on at least your second try through it; as I said, easy."

"Why you little pipsqueak," He yelled enraged as his team showed up behind him, not liking what they were hearing. And though it was true, Naruto was only about four foot three, he was confident nonetheless. The boy charged, at him and Naruto dodged easily, he was assuming there was a no fighting rule and decided it was best to just dodge it and not risk failing the first exam.

_Well…May as well thin out the competition. _"Aw, you're so pathetic, to bad too, I'd wanted a challenge out of this exam." Now that caught the attention of a few other people…Quite a few other people.

"Now you're being too cocky kid!"

"Yea,"

"Let's teach him a lesson,"

Ten minutes later…

Most of the genin that had attacked Naruto were either A: Lying on the ground knocked out. Or B: backed off to take care of their teammates that had lost it due to a sort of brain freeze. None of them were visibly hurt due to Naruto though, so everything was fine.

"Aw, you're all a big bunch of losers," he said. "Next time don't retaliate to taunting." The doors opened and several leaf genin, including team 7 entered. Naruto jumped up into the rafters which his teammates had long ago used when they decided it was safer to vacate the floor.

They watched as the little group of leaf genin talked drawing the attention of those in the room still conscious.

"Aw… Come on Sasuke-kun!" Ino said grabbing him.

"Get off!" he said pushing her away from him.

* * *

><p>"Huh; I wonder who did that…" Shikamaru commented from his little corner he was in with Choji and Kiba.<p>

"I don't want to know; whoever it is might come after us next if we found out." Kiba said.

"Yea, I agree; it'd be too troublesome."

"Yea…I'm going to agree with the two of you."

"So now I have to wonder if whoever it was is one of the ninja hiding in the rafters." Kiba noted. Haku dropped her head into view, and gave the Inuzuka a look. And said boy could tell why, he heard someone cursing above him now, one of them up there was upset he'd found him out… _Wait- that voice…I know it from somewhere…Wait I know who it is…But then what is he doing up there, hiding from us?_ "Is it really…"

"Huh? Did you say something Kiba?" Choji asked.

"I…" _That voice…_ "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something." _It can't be; I'm probably just imagining it._

"Alright then,"

"Aw it's probably too troublesome to deal with." Shikamaru said dully, almost asleep. Choji sat him down and let the smaller boy use his shoulder as a pillow.

* * *

><p>"Hey NK,"<p>

"Why are you calling- oh," he had started to ask why she'd called him NK, but realized it was because of where they were, if Konoha found out he'd been alive all this time, and plotting against them…

"Anyways…I think we should stay up here…And that little tuft has gotten out again!" She said walking in a crouch towards Naruto…On the ceiling, and tucking that hair back in.

"You know Haku, it's not going to stay there, if it comes out again we will have to cut it." Kabuto said.

"Wha- no!"

"Why not," Haku asked.

"Because I like it," he protested weakly.

"If it jeopardizes us then it will go." Kabuto said matter of factly.

"-! HAKU!" He yelled as loudly as possible without alerting anyone to their presence, after Haku ripped the tuft out and cut it with some scissors made of ice, before depositing it all in an ice cube that wouldn't melt for another ten hours so Naruto could do what he wanted with it. "You're both cruel." He pouted.

"Well… Do we want to go offer the little newbies some advice?" Kabuto purred, "They are making a _quite_ a scene…"

"Whatever you want to do," Naruto said, "Haku can even go with you if she wants; but I'm staying put- right here." he said moving a bit deeper into the room and sitting in the rafters.

"Alright- what do you say Haku?"

"If I don't go you're liable to make enemies…I mean seriously, you make enemies without ever meeting someone, who's to say you won't make enemies out of people you _do_ meet." she said. "And since NK is for once sitting quietly where he isn't going to cause trouble I have nothing to worry about…"

"Alright…I'll probably be here when you come back… Unless the proctor finds me up here, at which point you won't miss my scream to alert you to the fact." Naruto said sarcastically rolling his eyes at being treated like a puppy. The two went to the least populated area of the room and dropped before walking over to the small group. Sakura and Sasuke went on high alert as they approached, and glared slightly. Shikamaru was also looking wary of them when Choji had dragged him up from his nap, due to Sakura and Sasuke's alarming reactions.

"Hello again," Kabuto said.

"Where's you other teammate?" Sasuke asked harshly, noticing Naruto's absence.

"Mmm…Sulking in the rafters after Haku was supposedly cruel to him." Kabuto said, still using his calm, and 'inviting' purr.

"You were in on it to Yakushi!" Naruto yelled from the rafters.

"So what are you doing down here?"

"He was simply too annoying to put up with anymore." Haku said grinning as Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs but didn't leave the rafters. "And luckily he pissed everyone in the room off, so he's too scared to come down out of the rafters."

"AM NOT, I'M JUST TOO SMART TO COME DOWN!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Kabuto mused; smirking at Naruto's slowly rising temper. "Anyways… I've had some experience with the exam, and have a little help to offer."

"He's actually tried it six times. This is seventh try." Haku said.

"But you see that means he really won't have any good info, 'cause he's failed it six times." Sasuke said reasonably.

"Not quite; I was held back by my old team all times. I wasn't going to abandon them. Unfortunately they died." He said mater of factly. Truth was they had been assigned another genin, and Kabuto had been put on Naruto's team to watch and make sure he could be successfully manipulated.

"Well…The point is, I haven't been doing nothing this entire time. I've been collecting information on the genin. If you'd like I can show you some." Kabuto said.

"Yea right; you're the ones who sabotaged our mission," Sakura argued uncertainly.

"I see…"

"Alright, well I guess we'll just go put up with the angry idiot." Haku mused as they retreated back to the unoccupied corner of the room, and went back into the rafters.

"The proctor's coming…" Naruto said grinning madly.

"He's com-?" Haku was cut off by a giant poof as the proctor and several chunnin appeared in the front of the classroom.

"Alright brats listen up! You're going to be taking a written exam! So you'll start by coming up and taking a number, then finding your assigned seats! And that includes you three in the rafters!" he called, shoving his finger in the direction of Haku, Kabuto, and Naruto. They gracefully dropped down and got in the front of the line, joyfully taking numbers and in Haku's case skipping to her seat. Naruto and Kabuto shot each other 'what's gotten into her' looks. The exam began soon enough and there was the sweet sound of pencils scratching and tapping on the wood and paper. Slowly people were expelled from the exam, one team, then another, and so on until only about half of them were left. And it had only been fifteen minutes… Finally the proctor himself called someone out.

"Hey you there, get your feet off your desk, and work on the dang test!" Naruto raised his head and looked at the proctor, next thing his mouth was moving and his slightly girly voice echoed in the room.

"But I finished," he looked at the clock on the wall, "Seven minutes ago." Half the people in the room let their pencils clatter to their desks.

"Let me see…The rest of you back to your tests, or I'll have you all kicked out!" he stomped up the stairs to Naruto's seat and took the paper expecting to find all blank or wrong answers, but he was surprised to find it completely filled out with all the right answers. He glared at the grin for a moment before putting the test down and walking back to the front of the classroom, not even bothering when Naruto put his feet up again. He'd successfully cheated; he'd already planned on it, and all of them had gotten tiny snakes and he'd left another in the rafters, it then hissed the answers, and the smaller snakes would say the same answers, quiet enough not to be heard by their neighbors but loud enough to be heard by the ones they were helping.

About 45 minutes later…

Naruto, Haku, and Kabuto had definitely passed the exam, which of course happened right in time for a crazy lady they recognized to crash through the window… Anko, the old student of Orochimaru's of course they knew about her, but they weren't sure if she would recognize them as being a part of Orochimaru's force.

"Alright maggots, no more easy stuff, Biki's just gotten soft! You will meet me in front of training ground 44 tomorrow morning at 7:45 a.m.! Anyone who's even a minute late will be instantly disqualified! Now scram!" she called. The genin left the room, and went out for celebrations; well most of them, three certain genin were trying to figure out a way to mask the smell of snakes that had so heavily penetrated their clothes. Not that anyone else noticed, but she might, Anko as they'd heard could tell when Orochimaru was near because he smelled of snakes. So now the hard part… Getting the boys to wear some of Haku's cinnamon perfume… (Oh boy, the poor, poor boys… (*Sings* Poor unfortunate souls…(From the little mermaid)))

Alright here we are! Done! Finito! Finished! ^.^ Hope you all enjoyed!

EDIT: I am SOOOOOOO sorry guys! I had Volleyball at 9 a.m., then I had MATH, THEN one of my friends came over for a five-hour strait shot of Tales Of Symphonia! WE MADE IT TO THE SECOND DISK BY THE WAY! Also I've been VERY hyper, and been craving Chocolate Ice Cream (Hence the hyperness)! SO PLEASE don't be mad! I updated today Right?! OH! And By the way I'll warn you when but I'm PROBABLY going to made a complete pause on EVERYTHING update in about... 4 weeks. I'm having Surgery on March 17th, and I probably will be stuck downstairs for like a week to two weeks after I get home from a WEEK hospital stay all the way down in SLC! I MIGHT have my older sister update for me every week until I can do it myself- like get the chapters ready and then have her update from there, but we'll see how it all works out! Unless I tell you otherwise just expect an update! Love you all and please drop me a review! (It might help me 'cause I've been on writers block for like a two weeks now on the last chapter PLEASE help ME!)


	6. The Forest of Death!

No own, no sue.

Son of the Snake

Chapter 6

The Forest of Death!

* * *

><p>"I <em>cannot <em>believe you got me to wear this girly smelly crap!"

"I can't either…" Haku said.

"I mean Kabuto it fits; he could at least pass for a girl if he tried; but seriously, me?!"

"Actually," Kabuto began. "You have the voice pitch of a female, and about the average size of one. So you could probably pass for a woman easier than me."

"I hate you sometimes…"

"You say that a daily basis."

"It's because you're always annoying me!"

"Hello kiddies!" Anko said overly cheerfully as she chose to prey on them. "Mmmm… Cinnamon, that smells good…" she said. "I wonder why the boys are wearing it too…"

"Ah, I thought their reactions would be funny, and I needed a good laugh this morning, besides its good revenge for yesterday when NK won that bet and Kabuto and I went broke.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine girly." Anko said grinning.

Ten minutes later…

"Alright Maggots! You're going to be going into this training ground, it's called Training Ground 44, but it's also known as the forest of death…"

"Ah, I've heard of it… It's got a bunch of big animals and insects right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea, humph expect a Nara to know it all, and ruin your carefully thought out speech…" Anko said, rolling her eyes.

Ten more minutes later…

"Alright, Haku, you're in the back, if anyone comes up behind us you take care of them." Naruto said.

"Kabuto you're in front, you're best at close up combat." Haku directed.

"And Naruto you're in the middle, if either of us need help you can always summon a few poisonous snakes; but we should refrain from killing to many others with snakes, some might get suspicious of us if we do…"

There was a hissing behind them and Naruto turned, and knelt down to the little snake. "Hmm?" The blond slowly grinned, standing back up. "Dad is in here, and would like us to steer clear in case someone makes the connection… And we're to incapacitate as many teams as possible…"

"Alright, let's go."

"Right, new plan though, Haku there's a team about one hundred meters to the west, Kabuto will be between in case either of us gets hurt, and I will take the team to the north west, and whoever is done first goes with Kabuto to help."

"Sounds good, let's go."

"Alright, move out!"

Ten minutes later…

Haku was just clearing out the last of the team, when she heard Kabuto and Naruto behind her. They looked at each other.

"A bunch of whimps?" Haku asked.

"Worse they were setting up traps. One of them had already been injured. And they tried to defend and attack; it was pitiful."

"We should probably go on. What scroll did you get?"

"A heaven scroll, how about you Haku?"

"An earth scroll,"

"And we already had an earth scroll; let's destroy that one, the less teams the better. Besides, it'll make a big difference if there are less ninja in the village." Naruto said, taking more towards a hissing tone as he continued speaking.

"I guess you're right, ok, so then send out your scouts, and we'll find out where more teams are."

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>Anko was sitting eating dango; listening with a grin to the screams that managed to amazingly carry through the entire forest and reach her awaiting ears. Unfortunately, her moment was ruined when an ANBU interrupted her sadistic pleasure.<p>

"Ma'am we have a problem."

"A problem…?"

"Yes,"

"And what kind of problem would involve me?"

"We found bodies."

"I'm still curious as to why this concerns me."

"They're strange, different… Their- their faces are gone ma'am."

"What?!" she screeched, jumping up and staring the poor, poor ANBU down. "What do you _mean_ their faces are _gone_?! Take me there!"

"Y-yes ma'am,"

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was on the move, he had a single target in mind- Sasuke Uchiha. He would be his, and Naruto was going to play a large role in his retrieval. While Orochimaru couldn't stay in the open for too long, Naruto had the privilege to walk around the village.<p>

"Sasuke Uchiha- when I find your underpowered team… You will become mine… Ever so slowly, I will make you mine, and when it's time I will take your body and make that Sharingan my own."

* * *

><p>Hinata was using her Byakugan to find the tower… Until she saw an overly familiar face; she stumbled back suddenly, surprised and somewhat scared.<p>

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, catching her before she fell back all the way.

"I-I saw someone… I didn't think I'd ever see again."

"Who was it Hinata?"

"N-Naruto-"

"Naruto, but- How is that possible? He's been missing for years!"

"I don't know… But he's out there; I'd never be able to miss his face."

* * *

><p>"NK, if they know about you that's a bad thing. Want me to get them?"<p>

"No, we'll leave that team. One of them has the Byakugan; she could pick us out before we even could get close. No, it's better to find a different team."

"Alright, who do you suggest?"

"You know that other Leaf team? With the Nara, the Akimichi, and the Yamanaka,"

"You want to get them?"

"Yes. I think it will be fun to go 'say hi'. If you get what I'm saying."

"Why not," Kabuto said.

"I'm for it."

"Good they're in the east part of the forest, fairly close to us. Dad is to the north, so we'll have to be careful not to meet him, otherwise we might get found out."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ok, let's see… Choji!" Ino yelled, grabbing boy's scarf. "Seriously?! Come on! You just ate!"<p>

"I'm hungry ok."

"Fine whatever, but well… let's see… Shika do you have anything?" Ino yelled up to him. She'd made him climb a tree and scout the forest from there.

"There's a team coming from the south west."

"Good let's get ready! They won't even know what hit them!"

"Alright, Choji, finish your chips, and get ready with your expansion jutsu in those bushes, Ino you're behind the bushes with Choji so he can defend you, and I'll stay up here and surprise them from above with my shadow techniques."

"Great, come on Choji!" Ino said dragging Choji behind the bushes with her. Soon enough the team Shikamaru had spoken of appeared. Shikamaru at seeing exactly who it was froze for a split second, realizing who they had to fight.

He used his technique, only trapping the female of the team. But then she did something… He only realized he was now frozen to the tree limb he was on and that there was someone behind him when Choji rammed the tree, knocking the person behind him off balance for a second, long enough for him to land a solid punch.

"Wow, you're good- first time I've been hurt in a month."

"I've had lots of practice, as I'm sure you have, eh Naruto?"

"How did you-?"

"Simple, I've been getting most of the information on you as it's turned up. You've certainly gotten tons better, before I admit I would have been skeptical of you being able to do very much, but it seems with the right amount of training you've gotten much better."

"I wish you didn't know it was me… We weren't supposed to kill many teams… Especially not with poison; but someone who knows my identity is a very bad thing… Shikamaru, you're going to die."

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said sighing, and dropping out of the tree. Naruto dropped after him a snake on his left arm.

"Alright Sonja, take care of him; I'll just be sitting by that tree…" Naruto said, grinning as the battle was being won around him; Ino and Choji were ill equipped to deal with Haku and Kabuto. They were doing fine until an awful scream nearly ripped the air in half. "I see…" Naruto said, standing up, and waving Kabuto and Haku out of battle. "You're lucky. Haku, Kabuto, go find our next target! I'll be there in a minute."

"Right!" they chorused, leaving.

"You're very lucky that happened when it did, otherwise you'd all be dead by now."

"Why Naruto…?" Shikamaru asked, stumbling a little as a kunai in his leg moved. Ino and Choji looked up from their respective places on the ground, where they were luckily, only battered and bruised, with only a few cuts and scrapes.

"I have my reasons; reasons I don't have to state to you. See you in the tower. Got a few more teams to hit before going there myself; and don't tell anyone about me or else. I'd like to see that old geezer's face when he finds out. Remember, or else." There was no need to finish his threat; they could tell what he meant; _or else you die._

Naruto had gained Orochimaru's unspoken threat ability as he called it, over his many years of watching it in action; and now he could use it easily. The Black clad Ninja walked away, leaving a very confused genin team…

* * *

><p>Garra was just on his Bloody Merry Way, when he stopped. This of course frightened his siblings, who were worried he might have finally lost it with them, and was going to kill them; they wouldn't put it past him at this point…<p>

"What's wrong?" Temari enquired hesitantly.

Unfortunately she didn't get an answer and Kankuro and Temari were ready to split and run when Garra started shaking, almost as if in fear of _something. _Finally a minute later he stopped shaking and stood strait-

"It's nothing, move."

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed in glee, he'd found another Jinchuriki, third so far. One shared the Nine Tails, another with the two tailed Nibi, and now the One Tailed Shikaku; right now he was pretty proud of himself.<p>

"Hey Haku, Kabuto, we're going to split for now. Kabuto I'm told that there's a team that just went by here a few minutes ago, they went north. Haku there's a team to the south. I'll take the one to the northwest- we meet at the tower. Sound good?"

"Right," Haku said poised to leave.

"Of course," Kabuto said. Naruto nodded and they all left in different directions.

A couple days later…

Aurea sat comfortably in the couch, curled into a good book and happy to have the time to her-self… Plenty of time to steal Naruto's money and go out to fancy restaurants…

* * *

><p>Naruto and Haku sat silently in the upper floors of the tower; Kabuto was taking a nap, and then presumably a shower. Haku was clean, and fed, and watered already since she'd arrived first. Naruto was second, only waiting for some food; and Kabuto was last, just today starting to refresh himself. They still had two days of time. They'd spent one day and half a night in the forest before reaching the tower and meeting back up.<p>

Everyone made it with relatively no injury, the boys sustaining a few injures, while Haku used an ice jutsu to freeze the team from the inside out. Or more specifically- freeze their hearts to the point they stopped beating. Eventually she left them, barely alive taking and destroying their scrolls, then going to the tower.

Naruto had started with snakes to deliver a sedative and light poison, one from each fang. It got all but one, leaving him an opponent. He of course won but did get a few scrapes in the battle.

And Kabuto simply severed several arteries and is opponents died nearly instantly from blood loss; a clean and quick job; one Orochimaru, their sensei, Aurea, and the team itself were all proud of.

Of course they were all tired, something that was painfully obvious when Naruto fell asleep against Haku's shoulder, cutting off his sentence.

"Oh Naruto- you're really do pick the most random places to do things don't you." She whispered. She almost woke him up, but seeing the bags under his eyes was enough to prevent her from having the heart for it. "Fine, sleep on my shoulder, but only this once, next time I'm kicking you off of somewhere high." Naruto grunted quietly; almost in agreement. And Haku sighed pushing herself deeper into the couch.

* * *

><p>Ok, if <em>that<em> wasn't an ending, I have NO idea what is! So chapter FINISHED!


	7. One on One: Battle into the Third Round!

Aww to heck with the disclaimer, SURE I own Naruto, and all the characters thereof! *Rolls eyes* These are a little annoying and I have no more ideas for entertaining ones. SO NO MORE DISCALIMERS! You all know I DON'T own it! So you can't get on my case about it!

Oh and one more thing- Sakura and Sasuke's team might be a little confusing… They don't have Naruto, and all the rest of the teams are the same- so then, you've probably been wondering, "Where is teammate # 3?" Truth is, there _is_ no official teammate number three, for missions like wave country, they take someone from another of the rookie teams, and for the forest of death they were left alone (Poor Sasuke… All the easier to turn though, I guess.), and though they will play quite the part in the _story_, they will _not_ get a final teammate…

* * *

><p>Son of the Snake<p>

Chapter 7

One on One: Battle into the Third Round!

Ino was scared… Honestly, truly, and fully _scared_. Though she hated being so, Naruto was in the room. It was the first time she'd met him since their encounter in the forest, and they'd barely talked about it as a team, too afraid someone might hear.

"Ino are you alright?" Asuma asked touching her shoulder. Ino stopped shaking, only now realizing that she –in fact- was shaking; terribly so at that.

"I'm fine… It's just… there are a few people here I'd rather not fight…"

"Ino, you'll be fine, and if worse comes to worse, the match can be stopped."

"Right… You're right sensei. Thank you…"

* * *

><p>Naruto meanwhile was scarring the crap out of Garra, letting an overly evil wave drift off of him, via Kyubi's chakra; causing everyone in its wake, even his own teammates to edge away from him. Finally the first match was about to be decided, and…<p>

"The first match will be between Neji Hyuuga, and Dosu Kinuta."

The two left their teams, and went down to their match… Of course the match didn't last long at all, as soon as Neji shut down all the chakra to Dosu's arms he was useless, and the match was ended very quickly after that.

"Winner Neji Hyuuga," The board flashed again and two new names showed up. "The next match will be Shikamaru Nara, and Zaku Abumi!"

Shikamaru walked down lazily, and by the time he finally got to the bottom everyone was think something along the lines of a descendant of the snail… Maybe that was the Nara clan's summon…

As soon as both boys were ready the proctor stepped back. "Begin!"

Zaku was off, sending several kunai at Shikamaru, he twisted in an almost impossible way and the kunai embedded into the wall with a dull _thunk _for each.

"Not bad, but let's see you dodge this!" There a blast of wind that tore up the floor, an explosive tag blew through the wind towards Shikamaru. This proved to be his first and last mistake, as he found himself caught, he couldn't move. Finally the dust cleared and he found shadows connected to his own. Suddenly he jerked, not of his own accord either and no sooner did he find himself spinning rapidly. He spun, and spun, what glances he got of Shikamaru proved he was also spinning. Finally, after two barf-worthy minutes of spinning, Shikamaru stopped; barely looking phased as Zaku was ready to collapse. The Nara dropped the jutsu and watched his opponent fall; he threw a few kunai pinning Zaku's arms down, and walked away.

"Proctor, this match is over."

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara!"

Naruto looked at the board, and found that the person he most wanted to battle was actually going to battle him! Ha! Yes! Finally, the person he most wanted revenge on was going to _battle_ him!

"The next match is Sasuke Uchiha, and Akarui Kimichi!" (I know, I used that name before!)

"So to see if it's true…" Sasuke muttered jumping the railing, as Naruto did the same from the other side of the room.

The proctor stepped back. "Begin!"

They started immediately, charging- Sasuke had to know if it was true, so he made a plan, distract, and maybe de-mask.

They clashed and Sasuke took the time to start a conversation. "So, is that you Naruto? It's you, isn't it?" Again they passed and stopped on opposite sides of the arena. Everyone was oblivious to their conversation.

Naruto let out an evil chuckle as Sasuke lunged at him again. "And does it matter if I am?"

"So then, it's true… My suspicions were right a couple weeks ago when we met; so then what happened to you?!" Sasuke asked.

"And why should I tell you? Don't tell me the stuck up, and overly prideful Uchiha was worried about little old me." Naruto said mockingly, blocking another attack.

"I'm no- I… Wasn't, I'm just curious."

"Just curious… Huh, well, if I didn't know better I'd believe that, but you're lying." The blonde lunged laughing as he swiped and cut Sasuke's arm open, causing blood to flow from the wound. "You're pathetic; honestly, I can't see what he wants from you…" Now Orochimaru – who had been listening to the exchange via snake - was starting to mind, sure he could understand his son having fun; but letting slip that he was after Sasuke's body wouldn't do. He sent a message through his snakes for him to end it, and be done. Naruto nodded, grinning – almost looking feral – as he advanced on the other boy.

"You're fairly strong, but this is over."

"What do you mean?"

"I injected you with a sedative a couple minutes ago with all that movement it should be working about now. Sasuke growled, and stood up. The blonde was right, he was feeling it, but he wasn't going to show it.

"You're wrong, it's not working yet."

"Heh, heh, heh, alright, you want more of a beating, fine I'll give you one more blow." He said; his grin now full-on as he merrily grabbed Sasuke by the arm and kicked him. He leapt, spring boarding from the balcony, and kicking again, then he did it again, and again, finally when the dark haired boy was nearly at the ceiling he could do next to nothing as he was flipped and kicked hard in the stomach, sending him plummeting towards the ground. He impacted the ground unbelievably hard, his head throbbing, and several broken ribs screaming, Naruto landed beside him. (Yes... Naruto calls that one...)

"Don't tell a soul what you know or else… I plan to make my grand entrance home during the next part of the exams." He left back to the balcony, while med teams scrambled to take care of their 'last loyal Uchiha' Naruto almost grinned on his way back to his team; _Ha! As if!_

"You seemed to be having fun…" Aurea said, frowning a little.

"So, I was having a little fun."

"You know… It's not right to have fun at other people's expense. Unless it's a joke, and doesn't offend anyone; it's wrong."

"Oh come on; he's the one that was the worst to me. It felt good to beat him up some."

"Still… I didn't like seeing you like that. Please don't do it again. I don't want you to end up like the one tails."

"…Fine… I promise, I'll try not to find any joy in beating up others, unless I have good reason to ok?"

Aurea sighed. "Better; we'll work on it."

The next match was announced- "Sakura Haruno and Garra!"

"Oh this will be good, little miss pinky is weak, and Tomato head is got a lust for killing." Naruto said; then muttered a little, "He _was_ going on a freaking massacre in the forest."

"I-I-I- forfeit!" Sakura called before the match even began. She could tell when she wouldn't win.

"Uh… Winner, Garra!" The proctor called. He turned back to the board while the two retreated. "Haku Momochi and Kankuro,"

The two people walked down the stairs or dropped into the arena, Haku stood poised, but calm as she stood there giving Kankuro a look she was hoping a boy couldn't resist… Of course who could ignore the beauty of a lady such as herself? She didn't want to reveal much about her technique yet; so she had to hide behind her pretty exterior; and her status...

"I hope you fight fair Kankuro, I rather clean fights… Of course I'm sure from previous encounters you know _exactly _what I'm capable of…"

"Begin!"

Haku began forward, taking a slash at his clothes to see if it was the real Kankuro, or the puppet. Turned out to be the puppet; while Kankuro was hiding wrapped up in back; she pretended not to notice as she slowly, but surely iced the joints, she seemed to be dancing with the hunk of wood as it slowed, she got faster.

Finally she stopped, and delivered the final blow to the puppet.

"This battle is over; I've 'broken' all the joints in your puppet, you are not a close range fighter, so I would suggest you go ahead and forfeit the match… Before I hurt you," She said leveling a gaze at him that could probably break steel.

"Fine… I can tell when I've lost. Proctor, I forfeit."

"Alright, the match goes to Haku Momochi!"

"Thank you! That was a good match," She got a little closer. "Make sure you defrost and dry your puppet so it doesn't deform."

"Humph,"

Haku skipped back to her team, happily rubbing it in their faces that she was the best so far.

The proctor stepped forward again, and announced the next battle, "Shino Aburame and Tenten,"

The two went down to the arena and faced each other. Tenten had hard set determination, and Shino was as indifferent as ever, thought that might have been because of his collar.

"Alright, let the match… Begin!"

There was barely enough time for the proctor to step back, before Tenten chucked a few weapons in Shino's direction the boy easily dodged them and dropped to the ground on the other side of the area, looking at her for a second before raising his right arm and sending a horde of bugs after her. Tenten paled at the bugs, and dodged; she hated bugs, she really, really did!

"EWW! Seriously; why bugs,"

"It is my clan specialty."

"Well…. I guess I can't blame you for taking on your clan's abilities…"

"Interesting… You have a wind element of chakra…"

"I what-?!"

"One of my bugs attached itself to you and was leeching chakra; you have a wind elemental chakra."

"That's… Creepy," She said, pulling out a scroll; opening it, she released all the weapons inside, using them to try and impale Shino. The boy dodged giving her a look, as he had most of his bugs return to him after several deaths.

"You're very good with those weapons… It's unfortunate that you're a long range fighter as I am… This could go on for days… But I think that after a while one of us will have to give up. It's only natural to become bored or impatient…" He said unemotionally, his eyes slowly moving behind his glasses as he watched the weapons fly at him.

Ten minutes later…

Tenten nearly screamed in frustration. Shino and she had both been dodging each other's attacks very well, and as he'd said before, this could go on forever… It seemed to be true. Unless… An evil grin crossed her face…

"Hey Shino! How long can you keep this up anyways?" She asked.

"At least several more hours,"

She reached into one of her pouches and pulled out bug spray. Shino seemed slightly surprised, and moved away from here about five more feet.

"Ah ha, I was right! Bug spray would work on you!"

"Proctor I forfeit…"

Shino went back to his team, and Tenten cackled evilly as went back, slightly irking Neji, and freaking Lee, and Gai out.

_Why do I get all the weird teammates…? _Neji thought.

"The next battle will be Hinata Hyuuga, and Kabuto Yakushi!"

This was probably one of the quickest battles, since they were matched for speed, but Kabuto was able to cut several muscles, and the match was called in his favor; despite the fact that Hinata did her best efforts.

Next was "Kiba Inuzuka VS Rock Lee!"

"I hope you are ready!" Lee said, getting into a fighting stance. Kiba and Akamaru did the same.

"Begin!" The three started moving instantly, Lee was moving behind, while Kiba was turning to block him. The boy put up an arm, and attempted to catch Lee's leg. But to the surprise of all but a few there was a sickening crack from Kiba's arm as he pulled away cursing horribly. Akamaru growled, and checked on his master. Kiba shook it off, despite his arm almost certainly being broken, and charged with a note to himself never to get near Lee's legs.

That of course was impossible, as Lee usually used his legs for attacks, and Kiba was taken off he feet, and down within ten minutes; despite Kiba and Akamaru's best efforts.

"Rock Lee is the winner! And the next match is: Kin Tsuchi VS Choji Akimichi!" The two entered the arena and stood face to face. "Begin!"

This battle didn't start so fast as the others; Kin and Choji were both fairly good at calculating their enemies, and so they were both measuring each other up, based on what little they could tell from outward appearance.

"Well… If there's one thing I can tell from appearances, it's that you're fat."

"What did you just call me?"

"What are you going to do about it fatty?"

Five minutes later…

"Ehem… Eh, Winner, Choji Akimichi… The last match will be Temari VS Ino Yamanaka."

"You better get ready girly… I'm going whip that pretty little butt of yours into shape…"

A few minutes later, and Temari had soundly beaten Ino, as the girl was sprawled out on the floor, bleeding, and probably unconscious if the crack from when her head hit the ground was any indication. The proctor took a few steps forward.

"Temari is the winner. Now we will show you the matches for the final round. Shikamaru Nara VS Kabuto Yakushi, Temari VS Akarui Kimichi, Haku Momochi VS Tenten, Garra VS Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga VS Choji Akimichi! We will have the final round in one month, use the time to train!" The Proctor disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the genin all filed out of the tower, and to their hotels, and a nice long sleep…

* * *

><p>And DONE! I know the last of it was bad. I should have done a bit more. But I just suck at battle scenes. I can imagine them, but I can't describe them. Anyways, R&amp;R please!<p>

EDIT: Uhm…. WOW, I'm writing this Wednesday (March 5, 2014), and I am in SHOCK… I just went to look at the reviews to the story and BAM I saw like 4 more reviews! SO I read them, and WOW, I'm just… THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I love you guys! I literally CAN'T KEEP A SMILE OFF MY FACE RIGHT NOW! You've made me the HAPPIEST authoress IN THE WORLD right now… TAHNK YOU SO MUCH! I didn't expect this story to be so well received, (Even if it's still a baby compared to a bunch of my other stories!).


	8. Many Close Calls

Ok so really quick! Before you start reading this chapter… Well I want to address something, a couple things actually. No Naruto will not have a good relationship with Jiraiya, he in fact sees Jiraiya as his biggest enemy, and his biggest threat because of how often his spies find where Naruto is. So that means that he's going to hate Jiraiya on site. We'll see how long that lasts; I'm not sure how long I'll keep it up like this.

Also, Naruto, in order to disguise himself, has temporary changed his name to Akarui so if you see the Name Akarui where Naruto should be don't get confused, he's there… He's just got a different name!

**EDIT: HELP! OUR WONDERFUL SITE HERE IS AT RISK OF SHUTTING DOWN! _SOPA _****IS BACK- IT INTENDS TO SHUT DOWN ALL SITES LIKE THIS, THEY WILL SHUT DOWN AND DELETE _FANART, FAN-PAGES, FANFICS, FAN MADE VIDEOS, ETC. PLEASE HELP US SAVE OUR HOURS OF HARD WORK AND DEDICATION! WE'VE STOPPED THEM BEFORE WE CAN STOP THEM AGAIN! PLEASE SIGN THIS PETITION AT - _**** petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr** - **(Just remove the spaces) _Is also on my Profile page at the very top_**

**Thank you! And keep sending this message around! We can beat them!**

Now to the story!

Son of the Snake

Chapter 8

Many close calls

* * *

><p>Jiraiya sat waiting in Hiruzen's office. He had some idea of where his Sensei was, but wasn't exactly sure so he decided to take up residence on his spinning chair, rubbing his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep. But he was pulled harshly from his dreams as the office door slammed open and Hiruzen walked in, with the elders behind him. It seemed to the Toad Sage that they were fighting over something. Finally after about three minutes more, they finished their argument for the moment, and the elders left leaving the poor old Hokage alone. Well he wasn't alone, but it was quiet.<p>

Finally Jiraiya was awake enough to string a sentence together… "Hey sensei,"

"Hello Jiraiya."

"I'm probably taking you chair up aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

"And I'm going to make a wild assumption that you want it back…?"

"You'd be right in the assumption." Jiraiya stood up and sat on the window sill.

"So, I'm going to ask again, you're sure Naruto is in the village?"

"Ninety percent positive,"

"Great… Where is he in the village?"

"He's on the sound team lead by Aurea Kimichi."

"Oh that Jounin with red hair, right?"

"Yes, that would be her."

"Alright, so which of her team?"

"We suspect Naruto to be the one-" The door slammed open to a white Shikamaru, and a worried Hinata.

"We've got to talk!" Shikamaru said, panting as though he'd run from the outskirts of the village.

"Can't this wait until I'm done?" Hiruzen questioned.

"No! Hinata is on the same subject as all of us so we can all talk about it together."

"And that subject would be…" Jiraiya questioned, testing him.

"Naruto;"

"Come in, both of you, and close the doors." Shikamaru let Hinata enter then entered himself and shut the doors. "Why don't you lock those as well; I'd rather not have someone barge in while were in the middle of this conversation." Shikamaru locked the door, and sat down in the chair beside Hinata.

"Can you shut and lock and put the blinds over the windows as well… Just in case…" Shikamaru said, not regaining any color despite being in the Old Hokage's inviting and safe feeling office.

"What is this you're saying about Naruto?" Hiruzen asked softly.

"Hinata, you go first."

"I-in the forest of d-death… I was searching with my Byakugan… a-and I saw h-his, Naruto's face… It was a little d-different… B-but it was his…"

"Dang, why didn't I think to use the Byakugan to search…?" Jiraiya groaned feeling like a total idiot.

"What about you Shikamaru."

"What do you know about where he's been and who he's been with? I've asked for suspicions, and I could tell you were holding back but now it's serious so I need to know." The boy said urgently.

"We don't know anything for sure yet."

"Suspicions, guesses, anything; please!"

"Alright fine… Our suspicions are that Orochimaru kidnapped him… And if he did, it seems as though he raised him, and made Naruto a part of his force… But those are only our suspicions."

"I can confirm them…" Shikamaru said grimly. "This is such a drag… Only a nin like Orochimaru could make Naruto, of all people, go so bad…"

"What do you mean?"

Shikamaru laughed a bit, "What I mean is that my teammates and I are pathetic compared to him and his team. They attacked us in the forest of death, and if something hadn't happened nearby that caused them to leave… All three of us would be dead… And from the authority he was tossing around it was all by his orders. He's become a ruthless, unfeeling killer…"

"Naruto a ruthless… That can't-"

"It is. I told him that I figured out who he was, and he was going to kill me with his own hands… I don't know what that Orochimaru guy did to him, but he's overly vengeful. And before he left he threatened to kill us if we talked… Something about seeing your face when you found out."

* * *

><p>Kabuto snuck in the window with a mask over his face, contacts only, and a black hat on to hide his hair, and walked around the bed in the room, taking a look at the sleeping boy. The Curse mark and the battle with Naruto had made a large impact on him; so he wouldn't be waking up for a while, giving Kabuto plenty of time to kidnap Sasuke, and get away… There was a scuffing noise behind the door, as someone stopped for a minute before opening the door. Kabuto jumped Sasuke's bed, and cut all the wires, and tubes, hefting the genin in his arms, and making to jump out the window. But he was stopped as a kunai was thrown right beside his ear, cutting it slightly, but the blood was unnoticed in the black fabric.<p>

"Where do you think you're going with my student?" Kakashi asked venom in his voice. Kabuto did the only thing he could do. He put Sasuke down without turning around and jumped out the window, leaving the hospital grounds. Kakashi of course caught up with him after slamming open the door to get some attention to Sasuke's room; They were matched for speed, luckily Kakashi couldn't figure out who it was because of his mask, and his hat, and he'd have to stop him to get rid of either very easily.

Suddenly a kunai cut the man off, and Kabuto got away; a shadow from the tree beside him chuckled evilly before disappearing with a very specifically pitched whistle as a flock of birds obscured the one eyed Jounin's vision by attacking him. The boy in shadows smirked; he could thank his sister for that; now to deal with Kabuto…

* * *

><p>Naruto stormed to his and Kabuto's room.<p>

"_What the heck was that?!_" The boy screeched, spewing a few choice words.

"Orders from your father,"

"No I mean seriously! You couldn't just wait until later?!"

"No I couldn't have. He would have been awake later. At this point he's drugged on pain medication, and still got some sleeping drugs in his system. It was the _only_ time I might have been able to pull it off. Any other time, and for now he would scream and struggle the entire way."

"Whatever…" Naruto mumbled, suddenly feeling overly tired. "I need a nap, I'm really…Tir-" The blonde collapsed to the ground, as Kabuto smirked putting his needle away, while Naruto had been angry he'd given him something to make him sleep… And the fact that his heart rate increased very significantly helped, since it entered the bloodstream and dispersed quickly.

"Alright Naruto… Now to fix that seal I put on your memories… I can't have you having a relapse can I… Lord Orochimaru would have my head… And I've managed to keep it this long…" Kabuto said lifting the pale boy, removing his cape, and mask, and laying him on the bed. He then put his hand to Naruto's forehead, and channeled chakra, slowly fixing the strength of the seal he'd done several years ago…

* * *

><p>Jiraiya sat on the roof outside of Kabuto, and Naruto's room, listening, and even stealing a glance at his godson. That was definitely Naruto; he had no doubt in his mind as he heard and saw him… And considering what that Kabuto kid had said… There was a seal on his memories; well that explained his behavior…<p>

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks passed quickly, and with little to no incident. Kabuto could tell that the seal he'd placed was back up to full strength, and the team was now training often, having to be called several times to get back to the hotel for meals, and sleep. They were getting significantly stronger; Haku was working on making her ice techniques stronger, and a new technique that would make the invasion easier.<p>

Naruto as well was working on a technique; the one he'd used on Sasuke was incomplete, and he wanted to finish it and have it for the final round, and invasion.

While Kabuto was working on channeling chakra deeper into the muscles since he could only get several inches. Naruto had become his involuntary test subject. He of course healed it later but now the blonde flinched whenever Kabuto mentioned the incident or got near him with a hand.

Of course Naruto couldn't keep such a great mood for too long, everyone knew that, and they were just waiting for him to-_ *Snap*_- There went is temper…

* * *

><p>He was yell-whispering at a couple of ninja, "What did you think you were doing talking so openly about it?! If he'd gotten that information to the Hokage then the entire plan would be ruined."<p>

"We're sorry, but I would have gotten him anyways…" Baki half apologized, half reprimanded; Kabuto was on the sidelines, and was a bit surprised to see Baki standing up to the blonde, even just a bit.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And then _if_ you hadn't and the Old Man found out what was going on, then what? You'd be in really hot water; both of you. I don't feel like dealing with it, since it's already dealt with, but if this happens again…"

"It won't."

"Fine,"

"Kabuto come on we need to talk…"

"Give me one moment; I want to say something to Baki here."

"Fine, I'll be waiting at the hotel."

"You know Baki… I'm surprised; you're treading on his nerves quite a bit by talking like you did... I'd be careful what you say around him, he might punish you. And I believe the only reason he was so angry, is because he's worried about his father punishing me. So while you may think he's an overpowered, egotistical, spoiled brat, he has different motives than you think and is actually worth the time."

"I... Understand… Well, I should go and report to the Kazekage…"

"See you later Baki. Be ready."

"Don't worry I'll be back in time."

* * *

><p>Alright! Chapter 8 done in 2 days! I'm so proud! So that was mostly just keeping pace with all the preparations, and Naruto's temper; now for the 3rd round! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!<p>

*Ambur takes a couple melatonin pills and shoves into mouth…*

An hour later…

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-

Ambur: Oh no I made her loopy! It's ten times worse!

EDIT: I know... I made Shika WAYYY to serious in this chappy... But I needed to make him so. AND he IS one of my fave characters so, that also contributes. AND I know Naru has a REALLY short temper... Nothing REALLLY new there though...

ALSO _**VERY IMPORTANT AN:**_** I will be having Surgery on the 18****th**** and this will be no regular surgery either, it'll be my last one, so probably my second biggest (Behind the first one); so I probably won't even be on the computer for at least 2-3 weeks afterwards, let alone be able to sit and type forever, so I unfortunately won't be updating for a while.****I hope you all understand! Love you all!**

**Edit for the Important AN: Though I have this story mostly written out I also have BlackShadesofRed to thank for my inspiration to change the ending of the story. It's going to tweak about 180 degrees… Yea, so I'll probably plot that out while I'm down. Love you all and I'll miss you!**


	9. Third Round- Beginning of the Invasion

No notes to give you this time.

EDIT:: Hey guys! I'm just curious... I have this set to end right after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, do you want me to continue it after that OR do you want me to end it like I plan? I DO warn you... There will be some character deaths if you urge me on. The only other way I can see this ending - plus updates will become more sporadic. Your choice. Oh and happy reading! ^.^

Son of the Snake

Chapter 9

Third Round- Beginning of the Invasion

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, and Choji all stood in a row grouped at the rail, as for the Hokage's orders. Neji was beside them several feet away with his Byakugan partially activated, also Hokage's orders. Jiraiya had reported his findings, and the Old Hokage had decided to prepare for the worst. Jiraiya had insisted on sitting on the rooftop above, and was waiting in case anything happened. If anything did, then the opponent would likely choose the rooftop since it was a lot better to keep an eye on other things from above, than to do the same from below.<p>

The body of Hayate was discovered, and after that the Old Hokage knew there was something going on. So now he had a full plan to at the very least get the people around him through anything that happened. He'd sent Hayate to investigate the culprit for Sasuke's kidnapping attempt; Kabuto Yakushi, which was who Kakashi suspected after he caught a glimpse of a quarter of his face during their chase. Of course they didn't know, but they were in the idea that there was a possibility of it, a very strong possibility of it. And they'd become even more suspicious after Hayate's death, but decided not to risk anymore lives, and instead prepare.

Genma, the new proctor called out the first match… "Shikamaru Nara and Kabuto Yakushi," He called. Kabuto and Shikamaru were both quite the same weighing each other up before the match even began; on the way down the stairs. Shikamaru was a pretty easy person to size up; _lazy, smart, slow, patient, strategist, and a dreamer; he lives up to the Nara name._

Shikamaru was also sizing up his opponent. _Physically strong, excellent chakra control considering what the doctors said when I visited, confident, sadistic, unfazed, hard worker, smart, makes strategies… But not as well as I do, but he also seems to need someone else to think for him… Or maybe someone else forces him to let them think for him… Interesting mix…_

"Begin!"

The match started with Kabuto and Shikamaru just standing there. Of course Naruto and Haku were confused, Shikamaru was not a close-quarter's fighter, but Kabuto was… And yet they weren't moving.

Finally Kabuto made a move. He ran at the pineapple headed boy, and took the first move. Shikamaru got away but still felt a cut on his chest. Something had gone straight through his shirt, and made a half inch deep cut in his chest. _What the heck; well, this is troublesome._

"Interesting…" Kabuto backed off for a while, and watched his opponent dart behind the trees. There was a shadow barely managing to grab his foot. But as soon as he moved the shadow couldn't strain anymore.

"Interesting… You're quite accomplished for a Nara aren't you?"

Shikamaru sat quietly thinking on what he could do. And soon enough a large plan was formed in his mind; if he could just…

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later…<p>

The last half hour had been filled with sporadic attacks as Kabuto attempted to incapacitate Shikamaru before he could pull off his plan… Whatever that was; finally Shikamaru threw a kunai, and his shirt in the air, together it created a shadow. Kabuto realized the purpose, and shot it down.

"Is that all you've got? I'm disappointed…"

"Not quite," Shikamaru said. Stepping out, Kabuto went for his weapons pouch but found that his body wouldn't move. "Perhaps you're more formidable than I thought… Ah, I see you were biding your time… Long enough for that shadow from the wall to give you enough of a boost to extend your shadow… Long enough to catch me… Well perhaps you're better than I thought…"

"How troublesome… Proctor I quit."

"Shikamaru talked first, why?" Genma asked.

(Ino was less civil- "WHAT THE HECK?! YOU IDIOT, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU QUITING! SHIKAMARU, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!")

"I burned too much chakra earlier."

"Kabuto Yakushi wins by default!"

Kabuto smiled politely at the proctor. "I am dropping out of the tournament as well. I also exerted far too much chakra to be able to do much more."

"Fine; go on then, back to your team."

"If you don't mind, I would like to go and sit with my sensei."

Genma thought on it for a couple minutes while the damage Kabuto had done to the arena fixed itself… "Fine…"

"Thank you."

"The next match will be between Temari, and Akarui Kimichi!"

Temari dropped down from the balcony, and Naruto dropped as well, only slower from some sort of wind chakra pushing up against him. They stood at ready while Genma, knowing that this would be a destructive fight stood halfway up the wall.

"Begin!"

Temari was mostly a long range fighter, but she had some skills with close range, she had to since she had to be able to take care of herself. Naruto was a close range fighter for the most part using that to his advantage by sneaking snakes out, and depending on who he's fighting will either knock out with a sedative, or poison them.

Naruto ran forward at blinding speed, giving Temari a run for her money, just trying to keep here eye on him. He stopped in front of her dropping smoke pellets, and grinned happily, summoning a small snake that could go up his sleeve; he also gave her one- they were going to be their walky-talkies during the invasion.

He then launched an attack, slashing at the blonde Nin; she escaped with little to no injury; and jumped back pulling out one of her Kunai and countering him, then counter attacking him.

Temari pulled back breathing a bit harder than usual. "You're good,"

"You're not so bad yourself." Naruto said, also feeling a little winded.

They clashed again, sending sparks into that air.

* * *

><p>Kabuto meanwhile slipped off the balcony, and found his mark… An ANBU Black-op. No one heard anything as he killed the ANBU and took his mask and cloak; leaving them in a small corner to use in several minutes… Suddenly, his concentration was broken as a large explosion sounded, and Naruto was declared winner.<p>

He finally went and sat down beside Aurea, watching as the next match was called.

"Haku Momochi and Tenten!"

* * *

><p>"You're going to make for an interesting opponent Tenten."<p>

"You too…" Tenten held out her hand. "Fair fight, ok?"

"As fair as a fight between two ninja can get." Haku said taking it. Tenten, understanding what the other girl meant shook her hand and they both smiled a little, letting go and stepping back to prepare.

"Begin!"

Now it was on, the two began a battle, keeping it as clean as possible. Of course it was a battle of two kunoichi, so it was bound to dirty up a little. By the end Haku was stuck in a trap of weapons, and Tenten had her fingers frozen to her weapons. So they were both declared to a tie, and Tenten helped Haku out, while Haku helped Tenten get the weapons off her fingers, since she'd done the same thing a few times with her senbon.

* * *

><p>Kabuto meanwhile had slipped silently away and into that ANBU uniform. He was standing behind the crowd waiting for the signal… The whistle that would start the invasion… The one signal that would begin the destruction of the hidden leaf…<p>

* * *

><p>Next battle was Garra, and Lee's fight. (Not even going to detail this one at all… It would take about 5000 words… and I don't feel like it… So yea…) they were battling hard, Lee got a hard hit on him, and Garra went into his sand ball to transform- against the plan.<p>

Naruto's eyes hardened as he watched. _Dangit, what the heck is he doing?! Well, forget plans- invasion starts now!_ The blonde stepped onto the rail and whistled, enhancing the sound with chakra. Suddenly everything became chaos.

* * *

><p>Alright! I know that was a short chapter but I didn't want to go through the fights too much, I first of all- suck at writing battle scenes, and second of all- it would have made this chapter about 10,000ish words long. Didn't exactly have the patience for that- anyways, I have some seriously big plans coming up, and I'm satisfied with how moderately paced this story has been. I've got all the way through the Sasuke Retrieval Arc thought out and planned, including a way to do the Tsunade Arc too. I've got plans… Big plans… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…<p>

EDIT: I re-read this and... Gosh I'm sorry guys. I can REALLY tell how sucky this chapter is. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it at least a little anyways...


	10. Destruction of the Hidden Leaf!

Hmmm… Notes… Not really, except that this chapter is going to be shaking up a lot of facts from the original series. I'm trying to finish the next couple Arcs quick so I can work on other stuff.

Son of the Snake

Chapter 10

Destruction of the Hidden Leaf!

* * *

><p><em>Kabuto meanwhile had slipped silently away and into that ANBU uniform. He was standing behind the crowd waiting for the signal… The whistle that would start the invasion… The one signal that would begin the destruction of the hidden leaf…<em>

_Next battle was Garra, and Lee's fight. (Not even going to detail this one at all… It would take about 5000 words… and I don't feel like it… So yea…) they were battling hard, Lee got a hard hit on him, and Garra went into his sand ball to transform- against the plan._

_Naruto's eyes hardened as he watched. _Dangit, what the heck is he doing?! Well, forget plans- invasion starts now!_ The blonde stepped onto the rail and whistled, enhancing the sound with chakra. Suddenly everything became chaos._

* * *

><p>Naruto went up to the spectator area, as the sound wave reached the outside forces, since he'd heard the snake breaking the wall down. Orochimaru was beginning to fight the Third Hokage, while the sound four got ready to create the shield. Most of the ninja in the crowd had stayed awake, but not all of them. Now he was ready to start throwing around a large majority of his authority.<p>

"Kabuto, Haku both of you pick five ninja, make teams, and secure the area! Aurea; you and I will keep these Jounin off them, I need five Nin down there helping keep those bratty genin under control. Everyone move it!"

There was a flurry of movement as the ninja moved out, not wanting to let their commander get angry, he actually seemed to be in a relatively good mood today… Kakashi meanwhile was sure now that it was Naruto, Asuma as well, since Naruto had often been around his house when he was younger, and his father's office. Kurenai wasn't so sure.

"So, Naruto, long time no see." Kakashi said, Naruto heard it and turned from his battle with Gai, as he found Kakashi more interesting. "You know I have to say, the black is a good color for a ninja, but I think you might have overdone it a bit."

Naruto was charging him, and took a swing with his kunai, while Aurea having finished her fight was fighting Gai now.

"Hm, you seem grumpy, and considering the reactions to your orders you're probably usually grumpy aren't you?" Kakashi asked- jumping from the spectator's box, and letting Naruto follow him; he was hoping to make Naruto angry so he could catch him. "Did you lose your voice while screaming all those orders?"

"Will you shut up already?! You talk too much Hatake!"

"Do I?"

"Dang, it sounds like there's an unfair fight on the roof, see you yappy." He pulled out of the clash, and jumped onto the wall, he stopped for a split second on the way up to warn Aurea, and finished going up to the roof. He whistled some, creating a tear in the barrier, and allowing him to stretch it and enter. He found his father fighting against both the Third, and Jiraiya…

"Ah," Orochimaru said. "There you are… I wasn't sure you'd want to leave that wonder battle you were having with Hatake…"

"I couldn't leave you alone with an unfair fight…" Naruto replied, while Jiraiya and Hiruzen had stopped battling to look at him while they kept a lookout for any threat around them. Naruto grinned taking off his mask for once to show them his face. It was a horribly pale color almost as white as paper; He enjoyed seeing their expressions before he had to put the mask back on to keep from burning in the sunlight.

"Are you surprised, or did someone rat on me?"

"We've had our suspicions for years…" Hiruzen said.

"Naruto, you go ahead and take care of Jiraiya… I'll get sensei..." Orochimaru purred.

"Alright, this'll be fun. Heh, heh; you better be ready, because here I come!" Naruto called charging Jiraiya with a kunai covered in snake sedative. He wanted Jiraiya immobile so he could kill him, not dead or unconscious… Jiraiya jumped back and dodged with not even a single scratch on him. Jiraiya himself only wanted to knock Naruto out, and maybe if at all possible, break the seal on his memories. Once again Naruto charged at him, taking a swing at his arm, and barely making a small nick in the skin, not enough to knock him out or even slow him down. He dipped his kunai back into the sedative, grinding his teeth, he noticed Garra becoming his Shikaku form. He'd heard of it, but never actually seen it.

Unfortunately his momentary lapse of concentration was taken advantage of, and Naruto was caught by surprise as Jiraiya came up behind him, and got a punch into his abdomen. The wind was momentarily knocked out of the blonde as he lay there. But after a second the painful throbbing stopped, and he stood back up, albeit a little bit disoriented, but still able to fight.

* * *

><p>Kabuto and Haku stood back to back, fighting off several ANBU; the teams they'd chosen had failed, and they were the only ones left as their final subordinate fell. Haku started her series of hand signs, creating two walls of ice. They swept together, and clapped taking several ANBU out, while Kabuto incapacitated the last of them.<p>

"Now what should we do Kabuto?"

"We should go and do the job those five couldn't it seems Mesuji is doing fine, but the rest seem to have been incapable of this mission."

"Alright… So take out those little genin? Or go and control Shikaku?"

"Hmm… Naruto and Lord Orochimaru might get angry if we did nothing about Shikaku… If he ruins other parts of the plan it could be bad..."

"Point, to the Shikaku we go."

"After you," Kabuto said waving her in front.

"Coward," Haku said, passing him by.

"Well, at least if I'm a coward, I'm a smart coward."

"Also a little too smug for my liking…"

"Well that is my nature…"

"And you talk too much too."

"I'm good at that…"

"Aw, just shut up, and stop with your comebacks…"

"As you wish _'__Q__ueen Haku'_,"

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru!" The Boy slid down the tree, and groaned. "I'm ok… Just got a few broken <em>ribs<em> and I think my brain is fried…"

Hinata, the one who had any sort of medical knowledge period, was checking on him.

"You'll be fine, that's just going to bruise a bit later… And that one too… Though I think that one _is_ broken," She said, gently touching a few ribs.

"Ow, yea; I'm not meant for up close battles."

Shikamaru groaned, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "…Alright… Ino, I want you to go into tomato head's mind and see if you can stop this from there, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, attack Tomato head once Ino's out. Shino, Hinata, you go ahead and get puppet boy over there. Sasuke, Sakura you help me. Tenten you keep a good eye on your teammate there!" Sakura was over quickly, while Sasuke begrudgingly listened and got near to them.

"How can we help?"

"You will distract her while I catch her in my shadow binding technique. After that you'll at the very least knock her out when she's unable to move."

"Fine…"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Jiraiya were locked in a heated battle, and neither of them seemed to be gaining any sort of ground at all. Jiraiya was getting tired, but so was Naruto; just at a slower pace.<p>

"Hey kid… how much do you train?"

"Eight hours a day,"

"Ah… That would be it then…" He said backing out of the battle for a second to catch his breath. He barely had two seconds before Naruto was upon him again; and attacking with a new fury. "You ever do anything for fun, like read, play games…?"

"I read, play with birds, and sometimes sensei has our team do tag around the base for fun raining…" Naruto said, trying to be vague."

"Ah, interesting sensei. She's pretty too…"

"No you perverted idiot! That's my sister; so stop giving her googly eyes!" Naruto yelled, finally getting a decent cut on the old man's arm. "Our sensei is someone different."

"Fine then, what's their name?"

"Not telling you."

"Humph; fine then…"

They continued to fight, Naruto mostly getting injured, but not badly. He finally managed to get a solid blow as the sedative slowed the old man down some more. He dipped a new kunai in it, disposing of the last one, and charging Jiraiya again. But the man dodged, and tripped him; actually _tripped_ _him_.

"What the heck was tha- Ugh!" He found that the sedative covered kunai was embedded deep into his side. "Dangit… Heh… I guess that's what I get for dipping a new kunai in… Dang there's a lot of blood coming out… Congrats old man… You're the third person to hurt me this badly… Not bad…" He muttered, falling silent as his own sedative filtered through his system, it dulled feeling, and senses, but he was still awake, and could see everything.

"Dangit kid… I hadn't wanted to hurt you this badly!" Jiraiya said, getting down beside him, and trying to slow the blood flow- gosh there was a lot of it… Now he saw why Tsunade had her phobia.

* * *

><p>Their plan was working; it was going great in fact. Soon both Kankuro, and Temari were out cold, and they could put all their efforts into taking care of Garra; whom Ino had informed them was sleeping so if they could wake him up then they'd be fine… Easier said than done…<p>

"I wonder…" Sasuke mused, he then got down and charged his Chidori, Kakashi had seen a threat in their wake, and taught it to him so he'd be prepared.

He charged forward towards the sand monster and ran up its leg, then its front and finally he made it to the top where he found the redhead out cold and slumped over. Sasuke determined his next course of action within a second and with all his speed shoved the Chidori through an area of his side, eliciting a scream of pain, waking his siblings, Garra, and causing the sand monster to disappear. Sasuke jumped back, and panted while clutching his curse mark.

* * *

><p>Kabuto and Haku stopped, noticing the disintegrating sand monster...<p>

"Looks like someone did the job for us." Kabuto said.

Haku sighed. "Yea, but that also means we _might_ have issues getting the Shikaku back into the battle when it _is_ the right time to have him there..."

"Alright, for now we should split up and go find areas to help with."

"Alright. We meet back at the arena, or - if things go really bad - on the borders got it?"

"See you in about an hour."

* * *

><p>Orochimaru stood satisfied as he watched his sensei slowly die. He had admittedly lost his arms in the struggle, but he could fix those when he got his new body. Easy fix; meanwhile that was not the case with Naruto; Jiraiya had him and he had no way to get him back. Not even the sound four would be able to at this point in time; so he settled for the next best thing, he had his snake walky-talky tell Naruto's walky-talky snake that he'd send the sound four to get him and Sasuke within the next couple months. And he decided that if he had to, then Kabuto could reseal his memories, but he didn't think that Naruto would turn <em>that<em> easily, even with his sealed memories.

Naruto was sitting/standing/floating (?) in a sea of black, watching the outside world through what seemed to be the window of a prison cell; of some twisted kind… He found he couldn't move, or hear, or feel, just think-talk, and see…

"Why is dad leaving without me…?" He thought to himself. He looked closer, and found why, he was injured. Naruto knew the plans, and knew enough of them to assume that when he got Sasuke, he'd have him rescued and that there would be nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>Heh, heh, heh; I was in a live classroom session, and I was writing on this while I waited for the rest of the class to answer the questions (it was a review), and I got musing about time… And this is what I thought of~<p>

**Time is a never end thing, but then it never has a beginning either does it? Perhaps the beginning is the end and the end the beginning, as one moment of time ends it is the beginning of another moment- Time is ever flowing, and doesn't stop or reverse for anyone. Time flows on despite the decay it causes, and creates a new world… It destroys life, and it brings life, it creates and destroys, and it keeps the balance… A never ending tide of creation and destruction, ending and beginning… Balance, and moments…**

Didn't think I could think like that did you? I'm pretty proud of it. I then started doodling on the words, it was fun! Anyways, I hope that the chapter was good, please R&R! ^.^


	11. Tracking Tsunade

This is where the Tsunade arc starts, I have made some changes to it, and it'll be (Hopefully) successful, the characters are kind of writing it at this point (Except Shikamaru, I write him because I like to torture him, and he's too lazy to write it himself), so anyways, enjoy!

**EDIT:: Hey guys! (I know, I'm late updating... Bad me! T.T) Anyways! I've decided I WILL continue after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc! Though updates WILL be VERY sporadic. and long in coming, I'll do my VERY BEST to make them worth it! Oh and By the way, Shikamaru is going to be OOC. But that's mostly because, A. he's on pain meds & B. I love messing with him. Tsunade will be a bit OOC as well, but... Well... I just could kinda see her knowing Minato, and therefore having a fairly easy time deciding to help Naruto, and Plus, her no-good, twisted, evil teammate kidnapped the kid.**** Well! Read on readers!**

Son of the Snake

Chapter 11

Tracking Tsunade

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting in a corner of his cell; though he was injured he was perfectly happy to sit in the coldest darkest corner, and sit there calmly as he lay back against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes open; drifting, watching people pass by. He sat there in complete silence, not even flinching when Shikamaru, or Jiraiya came by and just stood there watching him, unable to figure out what to say.<p>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stood at the village gates with a bag slung over his shoulder with his right hand; his left arm was in a sling, his ribs were wrapped, and he was well drugged for the journey; the journey he had insisted on making. Of course Choji was his best friend, and refused to let him go off alone like that, besides he had to make sure that Shikamaru didn't get hurt worse, and had his pain meds on time, especially with all the walking they had ahead.<p>

The boy just sighed standing there; right now the meds were in full swing, so he was feeling good… But he was worried if they didn't leave soon he wouldn't make it to the next town.

"Hey Shikamaru," Choji called, walking up to him. The other boy also had a pack, except his was sitting on both his shoulders.

"Would you like me to take your pack?"

"No thanks; I can take it."

"If you decide otherwise tell me and I'll take it ok?"

"Alright, but I'm fine."

"Hey kids," Jiraiya said, dropping from somewhere above them.

"You're late." Shikamaru growled.

"Only by ten or fifteen minutes…" Jiraiya got down and inspected the Nara. "You're looking a little pale there, are you sure you can make this?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said, a fire in his eyes, for once he had something he really had the determination to do, to start and follow through to the end. And he'd go to the end; he'd found out about what Kabuto did to Naruto's memories, and after a discussion with the white haired Sannin he'd determined that if there was anyone except Kabuto himself who could unlock those memories, it was Tsunade. So if nothing else then he could go ahead and use guilt cards.

"Are you positive kid?"

"Yes, so let's get moving before the happy drugs wear off." Shikamaru said walking off. Choji stared in amazement.

"Hey are you sure you should even be out of the hospital?" Jiraiya asked after him.

"No!"

"Boy he must really be on happy drugs if he's acting like this…"

"Let's go before he hurts himself… More…"

Three hours later…

Jiraiya stood ahead watching the two as Choji gave Shikamaru a piggy back.

"What happened?"

"The happy drugs wore off…" Shikamaru said, sounding utterly exhausted.

"Obviously, but what happened after that, did you trip or something?"

"Nope… Pain in my ribs spiked… Broken ribs are not fun…"

Jiraiya snorted, "No kidding."

"Shikamaru you can go to sleep, I'll carry you the rest of the way… And I'll wake you up when you can have more pain pills."

"Thanks…" Shikamaru said, closing his eyes, and conking out in three minutes.

Jiraiya watched it with curiosity. "Hey kid, why are you so nice to pineapple head?"

"Not pineapple head, Shikamaru- and… Well, you see, because of my weight all the other kids teased me and didn't want me to play. But Shikamaru was different; he was always nice to me."

"What about Naruto, why is he doing this for him, any ideas?"

"When we were younger he was our friend, he still is. Shikamaru would help him with homework if possible, and I would take extra lunch. He always seemed to be eating or hungry…"

"I see…"

"It was one of the scariest day was when he wasn't at the academy, and we couldn't find him at home."

"It must have been…" Jiraiya said, a companionable silence settling over them as they continued walking.

One hour later…

Choji put Shikamaru on the bed, successfully waking said boy up for his pills.

"What? We're to the hotel already?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yea and you're due for more pain pills."

"Oh great, they taste horrible…"

He door opened and closed and Jiraiya entered. "How is Pineapple head doing?"

"I can hear you, and not so great…"

"Well, with broken ribs and all this traveling… You'd think." Choji muttered handing over the pills and a glass of water.

"Well I'm going to go out and look for any sign of Tsunade; you stay here and…do whatever you usually do, talk, eat; whatever."

Three hours later…

When Jiraiya finally got back he found both boys conked out on one of the beds, there were three empty bowls on the bedside table; he assumed they'd gotten some dinner, and the food, and in Shikamaru's case the meds, had knocked them out pretty quick after that. He snuck to his own bed and collapsed into it sighing.

But he sat back up as there was movement and both boys sat up, obviously responding- though unwillingly- to the noise the Sannin had made.

"Back pretty late aren't you?" Shikamaru asked sing song like, obviously still half asleep and partly in La-la-land from the meds.

"Wha- Your medicines are working too well, quiet down and go back to sleep."

"Neh, sure… Zzzzzzz…"

"You too," He said pointing a finger at Choji. The boy laid back and sighed, going to sleep quickly as well.

"Peace and quiet…"

* * *

><p>The next day they were all up early, Shikamaru sitting around as he waited for his pills to work, and Choji out getting breakfast while Jiraiya put everything away. After about half an hour more they had been fed and were leaving the town. The group of three continued in this fashion for the next couple days, Shikamaru pushing himself to his limits, and at times even past in an attempt to not slow them all down, and so far, so long as Choji was able to take his bag he was fine aside from the pain.<p>

But they wouldn't have to keep this routine up long, because finally, after almost three days they found her… And how did they know that…?

"Yea, well, I had to kick them out because my hotel room was destroyed! And get this; they had the _nerve_ to stay in town too."

"Thank you."

"Just get that woman out of this town!"

"I'll try my best…" Jiraiya said sweat-dropping. He was going to try, but he was worried she might punt him into another country if he annoyed her too much. They left the inn and went to the nearest place that served Sake; and alas, sitting at a table was Shizune and Tsunade. He walked over, Shikamaru and Choji walking behind him and they all sat down at the table.

Tsunade looked up, cheeks pink, and eyes half drooped; then looked back down. "What d' you want?"

"Oh come on, can't someone come and see their old teammate?"

"You have a look on your face, what do you want? 'Cause I probably won't agree."

"Well… If you really want to know, I have a few favors to ask you."

"Shoot," Tsunade said, bored.

"Well… Back home, there are a few kids who need your help…"

"No; I'm not going back there, **ever**."

"But Tsunade… Please, call one of 'em a special favor to me; your old teammate." Jiraiya said, giving her a look.

Tsunade looked… Annoyed… "What kind of personal favor?"

"Well, ya see…"

Five minutes later…

Well, when the situation was explained to Tsunade… She was well… How can it be put nicely…? Pissed, pissed explains it nicely… Ish…

"That lying, conniving, poisonous, destructive, evil, double-crossing, vile, horrible, idiotic, kidnapping, brainwashing, SON OF A-" She stopped since she was in the presence of children, and instead punched a hole in the table. "I'll help you… You're wrong when you say that it's probably only possible for me to do it, that is, if you want his mind to collapse, and him to go insane. You made the right choice to find me for this… But I still need one more thing before I'll go back…"

"And what would that be?" Shikamaru asked.

"Heh, heh, I've got to go tell Orochimaru off." She said, quite dramatically. There was a snore from the other side of the table and they found Shikamaru out cold chopsticks in hand, and meat on the end…

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever seen the kid do…"

"Well… It is Shikamaru… He's done worse…" Choji said.

Though no one said anything, it was easy to tell they were all thinking the same thing. _He's fallen asleep in worse places… I'm_ not_ going to ask…_

"So do you say we all get a good night's rest and I guess start on our hunt for Orochimaru tomorrow morning?"

"Sure; but hey, miss Tsunade, can you maybe help Shikamaru at all, he got hurt pretty bad, and the only reason he actually came is because the pain meds wore off a bit before the first town."

"Sure, why not…"

"Thanks."

Alright! Chapter done! So proud, although I'm kind of ashamed of it a bit because I made ANOTHER filler chapter, but it's necessary to keep the story moving, and Tsunade's reaction… Well, it might seem a little extreme, but you know what, what's done is done, and that's that. I'm not changing it. BTW the story is almost over; I'm probably going to end it after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc… Wow, I just looked at it, and in less than a year, I created this story 4/23/2013, and it's now 1/13/2014, I've written almost 23,000 words and about 39½ pages! Well see you all next time! ^.^


	12. Piecing the puzzle all together

HELLO READERS!

Woohoo! Chapter 12, MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

Son of the Snake

Chapter 12

Piecing the puzzle all together

"So, what's this brilliant plan of yours to give Orochimaru the beating of his life?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well… The truth is, he came to me a couple days ago with a deal. Tomorrow I'm supposed to meet him with my answer… And so I plan to use that to our advantage, you'll be about a two minutes away, and I'll give you a signal by making a little dust cloud. Sound good?"

"Sure… Now I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight."

The next morning…

"Alrighty boys, up!"

"No," Was the collective howl/groan as the blonde she devil of the morning by the name of Tsunade entered their room (How did she even get the lock picked so fast?), and got ready with buckets of water.

"I'm still injured." Shikamaru groaned.

"No, you aren't, I healed all your injuries."

"Right… Crud… Ok, I'm up."

"Good, see and you two lazy butts better get up and follow the example of Pineapple head here!"

"Why does _everyone_ I don't know very well _insist_ on calling me _pineapple head_?!"

"Because your head looks like a pineapple, aren't Nara's supposed to be geniuses or something like that?"

"I'm a genius of strategy, and information. Reading people not so much, unless it's Ino, Ino with a Kunai pointed in my general direction means she's going to kill me, or at least make a decent attempt, Ino with an overly sweet smile wants a favor, Ino with a glare and a kunai means she's going to make an excellent attempt of killing me, and if I don't run immediately, it's very possible she'll succeed."

"You reallllllly need to work on your peoples skills don't you?"

"Nah not really,"

Tsunade sighed and dumped the water buckets on Jiraiya who was the only one not moving yet.

"Huh? TSUNADE!"

After a few - ok many choice words by Jiraiya he finally ended his rant with:

"-and she wonders why we sensei and I called her the she devil of the morning!"

"Don't you dare bring that up again!" Tsunade growled. Jiraiya shrunk back in fear; ok, so maybe saying that rant _out-loud_ was not the best idea in the multiverse… But, what was done was done, and he couldn't change it. (… Finding ideas worse than saying that out loud is very…Difficult…)

While Jiraiya and Tsunade had one of their spats Shikamaru and Choji sat in a corner of the room watching nonchalantly.

"Say, Shikamaru want to go get some BBQ?"

"Sure, why not, they're just a little busy with their lovers quarrel over there."

"WHAT DID YOUSAY?!" Jiraiya and Tsunade yelled, they ignored the chaos and walked out of the hotel room.

"Come on Choji, we'll put it on Jiraiya's tab or something."

"Sure,"

* * *

><p>"Mmm… That was delicious…"<p>

"Are you actually full?"

"Yea… It's nice…"

Shikamaru had a beached whale look as he finally gave in and sat back in the chair. It was just in time for Tsunade and Jiraiya to find them. The shop owner went up to them as soon as they singled out the two boys.

"Ah, you must be the wonderful grandparents that these boys talked about. They said you would pay the bill."

Jiraiya would have made a scene if he'd really felt the need, but he sighed inwardly, and let it slide. _I guess it's payback for running off so much… I kind of deserve it too after all, if I'd been watching Naruto more closely, then we wouldn't even be on this trip… _He handed over the large sum of money, and gave the man a little extra to order breakfast for Tsunade, Shizune, and himself.

After breakfast the five of them left and headed out towards where everyone would be watching for Tsunade's signal. They would beat the tar out of Orochimaru, and get the heck out of there before reinforcements arrived.

"…So, everyone got the plan?"

* * *

><p>"Inagu!" Aurea cried, running up and giving her fiancé a hug. "Oh, you have no idea how much of a relief it is to have you back! The invasion, Naruto... He was captured, I heard it from Lord Orochimaru myself; and he saw it with his own eyes!"<p>

"I see, I'd heard rumors, you know, that he'd been taken during the invasion, I just wasn't sure if I should believe it..."

"Though, there's good news..."

"What kind of good news?"

"Well, you know the capture of the Uchiha?" Inagi nodded. "It's been moved up so we can get him sooner, the sound four are going to be sent in, and their first priority is to grab him! So, we should have him back in less than two weeks! I just hope nothing happens to him before then..."

"Me and you both..."

* * *

><p>Naruto <em>still<em> sat silently in his cell, it was honestly though, more of a cage, to contain the vicious snake of the Hidden Sound Village. By now Suna and Konoha's village elders had met, and though it was not all forgiven, the villages at the very least weren't going to suddenly break out into war. By now Naruto knew that, he almost grinned at the guard with an annoyingly cheeky grin, but that would be too immature to be him. He would not go there... And the reason why he almost grinned, was because he'd planted almost 60 summon snakes, and by sending the snake his dad had left with him to go get information from them all he also knew that there was unrest.

They had about 1/3 rd less of a village, no Hokage, close to no defense from the outside, no particularly friendly villages to turn to for help; he could easily tell that people were wondering if they'd ever be able to return to the way things were. Of course Naruto wasn't sure, they might pick themselves up quickly, re-build, get new graduates, a strong new Hokage, even an ally in Suna, but he was fairly sure it would take longer to accomplish all that then they had.

He was pretty sure that in a couple three weeks everything would go great... But that was the problem, they only had so much time until their 'precious, last loyal Uchiha' betrayed them, and was slipped out of the village _right under their noses_. And he knew this would happen because it was all planned, they (The village of Oto) had two plans going into this, destroy the village during the exams, or destroy it afterwards through unrest, and low spirits. Oh and was it mentioned that he would escape with the Uchiha? He smirked as he thought, _This is gonna work out perfect_.

He grinned very slightly, but returned his face to neutral as an ANBU delivered his meal, simple bread, water, and grapes. Not much to think of but he didn't really care, it was food. For some reason he was always hungry... At least he hadn't had to show his face to them since he used a genjutsu for when he had to take off his mask, they didn't seem to know who he was yet; which meant that he could _easily_ stay unknown until the breakout.

* * *

><p>After Tsunade had sent them the signal there was a flurry of action as Jiraiya and Shizune were gone, and already on the battlefield before Choji and Shikamaru had hardly begun to move. Shikamaru realized their plan.<p>

"Well, what deceitful adults; they left us this far back so we would hopefully get there about the time the battle ended."

"But that's not fair! Naruto was, and is our friend! If there's going to be revenge on the guy who made him evil, then I'm going to be a part of it!"

"I understand I feel the same way but we have to think about this rationally... Perhaps, we should stay back far enough to be unnoticed, but close enough to see everything going on."

"Then jump in when someone needs help huh?"

"Pretty much,"

"Lazy, and simple; but effective,"

"Exactly the words I want to hear from everyone about plans..."

Five minute later…

Shikamaru and Choji sat in their hiding spot bored out of their minds; unfortunately, there was no room for them to help…

"Say Shikamaru, after this want to play a game of Shogi with me later, maybe I can get better."

"Sure, if this battle ever ends."

Five more minutes later…

"…"

"…"

"… Make your move already… Boy no wonder Asuma sensei always falls asleep."

"…" ***Clack***

Ten minutes after that…

"Ok, you know what, I'm totally bored, can I take a nap?"

"…Sure."

"Great, wake me up if we're needed."

Ten _more_ minutes later…

"Hey, Shikamaru," Choji said shaking his friend, the boy started, and sat up, fully awake and already grabbing a Kunai. "Battle's over."

"Huh,"

"Though it does seem we can get in there and find out some stuff…" Choji said. They nodded and left their hiding place, going out to where they could hear the conversation.

"Since you beat me, I'll give you two scraps of information so long as they are reasonable…"

"Alright, what did you do to Naruto, and since I'm sure you have a plan already how do you plan to get him back?"

"Well… The first one is simple, the few good things about your pathetic village he could think of were locked away, sealed in the deepest, darkest part of his mind. And the second; I do have a plan, it's one I'd already had in mind to finish crushing your pathetic village, it just works quite well with a rescue. There's no more for me to say now… Goodbye; Kabuto, we're leaving."

After the battle the adults got some rest, while Shikamaru and Choji packed up to leave, they were going to leave ASAP, this way they got to the village to take care of all Tsunade's patients… And well, then she didn't have as much time to figure out what they didn't tell her and run… And _BOY_, would she _run_…

When they finally got to the village Shikamaru went to visit Naruto since he was given permission by the future Hokage… Well, he asked if they'd mind, and was really sneaky, and she said she didn't mind, and that she'd be around later… Shikamaru of course was happy about that, since it meant he didn't have to have Jiraiya with him to get past the ANBU; eh, hopefully.

Tsunade of course was steered directly to the hospital, where Lee was waiting. Of course now there was a new problem, the people were all in some kind of frenzy, as though something happened while no one was looking, then they looked and it was over…

Once Tsunade was in to see her patient, Jiraiya left to get info from the toads he'd left around the village when he left…

"Oh yea, you bet something happened!"

"Yes, ok, well, I want to know _what_ happened."

"Oh, oh, right," He said jumping up and down. "Well, you see, there were these guys, and they came into the village, and they went that way, and I followed them because they looked REALLY suspicious! So I followed them because they looked suspicious, and so the suspicious guys, they went around, and I was going to stop following them soon because they weren't seeming suspicious anymore! And they sat down for tea, and I decided _Well, nothing worth seeing here_. But THEN Kakashi took an interest in them, AND THEN Kakashi sent Kurenai and Asuma after them! And THEN there was a BATTLE! AND Guy even joined! And it was ssooooooo cool!"

"But what happened after that?"

"Weeellll, you see, after that they just LEFT! They were saying something about 'finding the Nine Tails later' or something like that!"

"That was… Surprisingly helpful… I have a new mission for you, I want you to go find me Kakashi, tell him I'll be in the T&I prison area."

"OK!" The toad shouted, hopping to it.

"Hyper little thing…" He said sighing as he walked in the direction of the T&I cells. Unfortunately his leisurely walk was cut short as there was an explosion… "Aw, crap, that was probably…"

* * *

><p>All dones! Chapter 13 here we come! ^.^ (oh my gosh that little toad was so fun to write!)<p>

**EDIT:: Alright guys! Well, first of all, sorry for the late update! I totally forgot until now! So I apologize! I'm kind of of hitting writers block on this, HARD. So I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again.**  
><strong>This was the last pre-written chapter, and especially since I'm going to continue past this arc, it'll be REALLY up in the air about when I'll update again. THAT and I also have been working on another story, When Worlds Collide, which is turning out to be really long in chapter wise (Already 7000 words and not even half done 'really long) So that's also slowing me down on other stuff to. Plus I mostly have writers block all around...<strong>

**Well I'll try and get a move on with this! See you all next time!**


	13. Shaking the Foundations

Here it is! This thing has GOT to have more plot twist and evil plans than any other chapter! But yea, remember those BIG BIG plans I was talking about in an AN somewhere back there? They've come to be revealed…

**EDIT:: ...Heh heh... Ha ha... Funny story, I had this finished and sitting in my 'Finished On-Going Story Chapters & Complete Versions' 'Son of the Snake' folder(s), and sort of forgot it was finished... SOO I decided to wait to post till now. Hope you all enjoy it more than I! I don't feel this chapter is anywhere up to par, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. So I left it... If it really sucks, just break it to me and I'll try and go back and re-write it later...**

Son of the snake

Chapter 13

Shaking the foundation

* * *

><p>Shikamaru couldn't believe it; Naruto had just escaped, one minute he was still sitting there, in the exact same position as he'd been when they left to get Tsunade. And now he was up and moving, admittedly he was going pretty slowly, probably because he hadn't actually really moved around for almost a week, since it took two days to leave, three to make it to Tsunade, two days with her, and three days to actually get back to the village, all in all, at least five days without shifting around hardly at all; he <em>had<em> to be stiff.

"You're going a little slow there, are you stiff?"

"A little," Naruto replied chucking a piece of glass with a paper bomb at the other boy.

"Ah, well then maybe you should take moving around slow."

"No way, I can't stand to stay too still."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Shikamaru flinched, jerking away from his confrontation with Naruto as Tsunade stomped towards them; Naruto even felt a slight shiver dance up and down his spine.

"…I know who you are…" Suddenly he burst out laughing, "HA ha - so, you're the old person they – ha ha ha ha ha ha - dragged in – ha heh hah – to take that old geezer's place – hah ha ha ha ha!"

Tsunade visibly tried to calm herself, "First of all, where do you get off calling me _old_. And second off, what do you mean dragged me in to take the old geezer's place?!"

"Oh come on! Hah hah hah! They really are cowards! They didn't even tell you that my dad killed the Hokage, and that they dragged you here to take his place?! Ha ha ha ha! Pathetic, even I can face Aurea after drenching her in cold water, or replacing her shampoo with Hair dye; even if I did get pinned to the wall for almost a week!" He was barely standing as he was laughing hysterically, forgetting for a couple minutes that he was indeed a prisoner, and that Tsunade was fuming as she resisted the urge to turn on the Nara behind her.

Finally she calmed down, and gave Naruto a very stern gaze, it bent the Naruto steel for a few seconds as he finished his laughing fit, and next thing he knew, Jiraiya and an ANBU were restraining him, and dragging him, kicking and yelling, to a more secure cell. Tsunade sighed in relief, but tensed up again the moment Jiraiya came back... The man saw it and got an 'Ooooooooh CRAP' look on his face as she glared at him with a really evil and sadistic gleam in her eyes… She was taking pleasure in this, he was sure of it…

"Eh, heh… What did you two talk about?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know how you got me here to take care of patients, when the REAL goal was to make me _Hokage_! NOTHING MUCH!"

"Look Tsunade, just calm down ok? We had to get you here somehow, Konoha needs a strong new Hokage, and I can't, I have… Other obligations. And the elders can't they're too stuck up! If you don't take it, who KNOWS what the village will become!"

"I'll… Think about it…BUT YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST _TOLD_ ME!"

"But then you'd have been gone before I could explain."

"… You're probably right…" She sighed, thinking on her brother and lover. "…I'll… I'll do it; I owe at least that much to those two… For even considering…" She bit her lip. "I need to have the kid sedated if I'm going to restore his mind… And also, I want you to go to the hospital and tell the sensei of that kid, I think his name is Gai or something, that I might have an idea on how to fix the damage done to his student." She said pointing at one of the random ANBU in the room.

The ANBU looked a little uncertain before realizing that she had a right to throw orders around, and he gave her a salute then left with a 'yes Ma'am!'.

"But Tsunade what about…"

"I'll do what I have to do, that boy, his hair cut might be weird, but he's a good kid, I can tell by the way he talks, and moves. He has a fire in his eyes too…"

* * *

><p>The next week passed quickly, Tsunade was announced as the Hokage, and she worked on her patients. Naruto was making it difficult, having surprisingly good 'firewalls' on his mind. Nothing Tsunade couldn't handle, but it was difficult nonetheless to make it to his actual mindscape and find the seal. Then there was the issue of Lee, and his surgery, she of course would do it, but she had to work through her phobia of blood so she could actually do it.<p>

Shizune was being as much an assistant as ever, making sure she got to her appointments, didn't get too drunk, didn't punt _all_ her ninja into the mountains, didn't throw, erm _drop_ her desk out the window… Yea… Not the best job to have… Well that's what most people thought, but Shizune took it in stride, dealing with it and making it work.

And now there was another issue… Sasuke; he was wavering in his loyalty, and will to keep the cursed mark under control… And also Naruto; Jiraiya had decided to stick around, because he knew he had to be there when they tried to get Naruto back, he had to be around, because he wouldn't let them take him. On a better note, well, a better note for everyone except Shikamaru, he was now a chunnin. For now though, most things seemed to be turning towards Konoha's favor, but then something that shook the entirety of the population of Konoha happened…

* * *

><p>Naruto sat there, supposedly sleeping, he looked like it, sounded like it, <em>acted<em> like it, but he wasn't… He's gotten word from his snakes that the sound four had come, and that meant he was going to be rescued soon. And soon enough… _BOOM_! The door flew back, partially melted, and a large amount of the wall around it either dripped or crumbled to the ground.

Naruto stood up, a nasty look in his eyes as he grinned outright; finally he was getting rescued from this stupid prison! The ANBU, who were unable to recover in time, were downed in a matter of fifteen seconds, and the lock was picked and the door opened. Naruto stepped out in his full black glory as fresh air from the hole in the wall crept through the room sluggishly.

"Alright, so next we get my weapons and poisons, Sasuke, and then we get out of here."

"Yes sir." They said leaving with him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat silently in the moonlight determining his options… Finally he relented, and packed a bag, heading for the gate. Just at that moment he found himself pausing to watch the smoke trail up, there had been an explosion of some type, but he stopped his eyes from watching any longer as his mind went back to his original task, joining Orochimaru, and getting more power… He went to the gate, managing to avoid Sakura, he didn't want to talk to her at all, he had never liked her, she was annoying, and loud, and all she did was say his name all the time. He waited outside the village, and watched it carefully. Finally the one person he wasn't expecting showed up…<p>

"…Naruto…?"

Naruto and the sound four had made it about halfway to the gates when they were cut off by a hastily thrown together team, commanded by Shikamaru. It had Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Tenten.

"Oooh, a few genin, oh and Chunnin are going to take out the sound four. Humph how stupid do you get?"

"Not very, considering we just want you."

"Sorry, but you can't have him… Lord Orochimaru would rather his son in tact… Though it's very unfortunate… That you heartless Konoha Shinobi killed him, and we were too late. Lady Kimichi will be very sad; especially after just getting her Fiancé back." Kidomaru said, already moving.

There were 'huh?'s from a couple of the Konoha Shinobi, but Naruto was already away from them and wedged between two parties that wanted him either captured or killed; he nearly sighed in relief when Sakon and Ukon moved and Jirobu was off the rooftop, and on the ground.

"You, I thought we all agreed!"

"Though I may agree he throws far too much power and authority around, and is a bratty child… I will not kill Lord Orochimaru's Son. I am not as traitorous as that."

"Ah, so, that's how it is… I've had my suspicions, but that you'd actually attempt to first threaten, and then kill me… That is admittedly impressive, but, it's stupid. Besides, can't let my sister find out I'm dead, 'cause I won't be. Trust me when I warn you I've only gotten more powerful since last time."

"True but you've never been able to beat us on your own before."

"Maybe not… But if I go down, you're at least going down with me you dirty, gullible, traitors!" he said, then whistled, on the highest notes barring one that he skipped, there was an explosion on each of their backs just a little bit apart as explosive tags that he'd planted earlier exploded, he sent a kunai, killing one, the other two he cut with poison kunai, all the while avoiding the Konoha ninja and getting ready to escape.

"It's not possible, you… You've never beaten us on your own before." Tayuya said slowly.

"I've never faced you without Sakon and Ukon before; and I had explosive tags planted on you, so I had the upper hand." Naruto said, taking out the antidote while the aforementioned ally held off the genin. "So, tell me; is anyone else in on it? If you do and you're truthful I'll give this to you and we can tweak the story a little saying that one or two of them tried to kill me and you helped me… Dispose of them… Or I can leave you to die."

Tayuya seemed to think for a few seconds until the poison made her jolt in pain. "No one else was in on it; they weren't even sure we were actually going to go through with it… We made sure only we came so no one else would be a part of it, because a few people knew about it, but refused to agree…"

"Good, drink this, and when you're feeling better go wait with the Uchiha, or if we're already moving catch up to us quick, I have a pit stop to make on my way out. Oh and make sure at least Jirobu comes to his… Senses..." Naruto said; full-well knowing Kidomaru was dead already. Naruto then snuck away, leaving Tayuya to get Jirobu, and Sakon and Ukon to hold off the genin until they were set to leave, he also left a clone with his own blood all over it to cover his tracks and buy him time; then he made his way towards the Hyugga compound, there was someone there that his father would consider valuable…

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared in amazement…Naruto was in front of him, the Naruto who was supposed to be locked up… And he had a person with him… Or more he had a person on him; she was hanging limply on his shoulder. He said the one thing that first came to mind:<p>

"…Naruto…?"

"Yep,"

"Why do you have that girl on your shoulder?"

"Ah, dad's wanted a Hyugga to study for a while. She was just the easiest target." Naruto grinned.

"Well, let's go. I want get out of here before anyone figures it out and catches up." Sasuke said.

"Good, you might not be half bad as an Oto nin after all…" Naruto said mid-jump.

"What did you just-"

"Better keep up Uchiha, I'm fast, even with my baggage."

Sasuke growled and followed the slightly younger ninja; they went through the forest and stopped about five minutes away.

* * *

><p>Woo hoo! Chapter 13! YEA! I'm feeling good! AND I think I'm ending it HERE! Well for now, I don't know if you're going to kill me for everything in here, I've been planning about three fourths of the twists in here since about chapter 2, up to and including the betrayal of the Sound four, see, I used <em>Viva La Vita<em> by _Coldplay_ to think a lot of this out because yes, Naruto used to rule the world, at least his, until he was betrayed. Seas or lakes actually WOULD rise for the underwater bases, on his command. Now he's alone, and is a prisoner of his own village, the place he was born, and then by his own trusted people. And so on, you get me right?

I also was listening to _Already Over_ by _Red_ all the way from the battle between sound four plus Naruto and the genin plus Shikamaru. It helped a lot! Also! You may be confused as to why Naruto 'tried to break out'; he didn't! He was just making it look like he did! AND the reason he did it, the reason he used his last explosive tag, he didn't! He was making it LOOK like he did but he's smarter than that, he was trying to make them relax a little so it would be easier to get him out later! Anyways, long AN, please R&R! ^.^

(Oh and no killing me for kidnapping Hinata, My friend wanted me to do it and I finally decided and went for it… It's actually turning out to be a good decision.)

**EDIT:: That's my original AN... As I said, if it sucks just tell me... OH and look for update status' on my profile. Just barely able to pump out _any_ words on this story right now... So it'll probably be a while.**


	14. New Mission - Retrieve Sasuke! (Part 1)

I believe the rest of the puzzles should be explained this chapter. Also, Takigakure is in an unnamed country, however it is the village hidden in the waterfall, so I'll call its land the Land of Waterfalls and landscape it for myself. Enjoy! ;-)

**EDIT:: XD I took a 'which anime character would you be?' test, and got Hinata… And now I'm writing her being kidnapped, basically by Orochimaru no less! Heh, heh… Funny, huh?**

_**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to S.R.457! Thanks for PMing me about the story a bit (Even if that wasn't your original intention), talking with you about it inspired me to WRITE, and so I dedicate it to YOU!**_

Son of the Snake

Chapter 14

New mission – Retrieve Sasuke!

(Part 1)

* * *

><p>Aurea, Haku, Zabuza, and Inagu waited half way to the border, they would have waited just outside the village, but they decided it was more effective to wait nearer to the border so nothing could <em>actually<em> be easily pinned on the Hidden Sound village. And the reason Kabuto wasn't with them was because Orochimaru wasn't with them, because he was back 'home' injured, and Kabuto had to take care of him. Though neither or them ever put it that way, and anyone that might have the nerve to would probably die a slow and painful death.

Haku peered at the bushes. "I think I see them…" There was a rustling as Hinata Hyuuga walked through the bushes, eyes devoid of any emotion, or form of wakefulness, and once they caught the whistling they found why; she was being controlled, forcibly walked to her own torture.

Haku and Aurea went up and looked at her closely; she seemed to be fine. They glanced at each other and then back down at the young girl; and then put her down and took off. Zabuza as well left; Inagu stood there, watching the border, and the village walls from their mountain, and now keeping an eye on the Hyuuga girl, if anyone came to close to the border he would know, and they would find themselves dead unless it was someone they were expecting. He watched the silent and majestic forest that surrounded Konoha, waiting…

* * *

><p>Shikamaru took a look around; he could have sworn Naruto was in front of him just a minute ago… Jiraiya came up next to the chunnin and Shino, Choji, and Tenten followed.<p>

"Hey kid, what're you thinking?"

"Well… I could've sworn he was here… But I didn't make it fast enough."

"Jiraiya! Jiraiya! Jiraiya! I got Kakashi for you! Just exactly like you asked!" The toad said as Kakashi came up behind them, followed by Kiba and Akamaru.

"I thought Kiba would be a help, so having tracking problems?"

"Yes, can you summon a few dogs and have them scout the area?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sure," Kakashi did the necessary hand signs and summoned his dogs, Pakkun looked up at him.

"What's up Kakashi?"

"I need you to track a scent."

"Who is it…?"

Kakashi took a moment to think, "Well… If I would have to start somewhere, you should perhaps find the smell of snakes, and head after that."

"I know that he was heading north west." Shikamaru said. He was being quite serious at this time and his voice was different, more of an, 'I don't want to keep sitting around' kind of voice.

Pakkun nodded and the group of dogs sniffed around for about thirty seconds before finally catching a scent, one of the dogs reported to Pakkun and the smaller dog sniffed a bit to confirm something. He turned to them with a grim face. "Found it; but none of you are going to like this… Sasuke is with him, and that's not the only person…"

Kakashi clenched his fists. "Sasuke… Dangit, I warned him; that fool! ...Who else is with them?"

Pakkun had his eyes downcast. "I smelled Hinata Hyugga's sent."

Kiba and Shino were not only bewildered, but outraged.

"Why would Hinata be around them?!" Kiba growled. Shino was thinking more calmly as a small group of bugs left his jacket and headed in the direction of the village.

"We can't be sure yet." Tenten said.

"Alright, how are we going to go about this?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru stood from his previous position of crouching. "We'll follow them; and if anyone gets in our way we take them out. However we can't let them get to the border, if I'm correct, then they're going to the Land of Waterfalls. This means that should they pass the border we'll lose them for at least as long as it takes to get permission to enter the country."

Shino stepped more towards the group getting curious looks.

"Hinata was kidnapped. I sent some bugs to investigate the compound. Apparently someone slipped in nearly undetected, and then summoned a large snake for the escape. I would assume Naruto is the one whom did so from the exit. They are still working on subduing the snake." He said calmly. Kiba lost his cool again.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" He yelled, grabbing Shino's collar.

"One must think about things such as this with a level head. If you are unable to at least somewhat control your emotions then you should go home and wait for us to deal with this." Shino said, still just as calmly.

Tenten sighed. "He's right. I know that whenever I'm sparring and I'm angry I do things I don't mean to, and I make mistakes I never would if I had fought with a level head."

Kakashi sighed, "It's not only dangerous for the angry fighter, but also for their allies, if you want to stay you need to keep a level head. Otherwise you'll do more harm than good."

Jiraiya as well joined, "Yea, and it's against the kid. He almost took me down in our fight. If it hadn't been for a two second slip of concentration, tripping him, and a poison kunai I'm not sure if I would'a won or not."

"Alright," Kakashi said, "We should move out. Otherwise we'll miss them entirely. However, I'm going to head back to the village and ask Lady Tsunade about permission to enter Waterfall Country, but I'll leave my dogs here to lead you to our targets and rejoin you as soon as I can."

They all took off in their respective directions, heading to one place or another.

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped beside Sasuke and sat down regaining oxygen into his system after whistling for almost ten minutes. He knew that the time before they left meant they'd been going for several hours, and it had to be getting near four in the morning. Sasuke looked up and was curious about something…<p>

"How did you make her walk with that whistling?"

"I used a special tag activated it with a sound jutsu. Although it's very difficult if someone is awake." Naruto grunted, starting to get into a bad mood. "Our reinforcements should be here soon."

There was the sound of a bird tweeting and Sasuke was almost confused as Naruto answered, at which point the other whistle answered. This continued for about a minute until three people dropped down and Aurea finished her bird tweet, a grin spreading on her face.

"Naruto!" She said, hugging him when he jumped up. Sasuke stood up and waited.

"Hey I wanna give him a hug too!" Haku said, joining in.

They embraced for a couple minutes before pulling back, Aurea gave him a look that made Naruto wonder what he did _this_ time. "You wouldn't believe how worried I was about you!"

"No, I think I can."

She clocked him on the head. "NO WAY little brother!"

After a headlock, and Naruto somehow escaping said headlock, they set off, the Konoha shinobi drawing closer. They were going to continue heading towards The Land of Waterfalls, while Inagu would head directly to The Land of Sound. They didn't want to lose their precious cargo, or at least that was the original plan.

"Alright, let's head off to Inagu, we have to get situated; I think we need to move our formation a bit."

Haku thought this over for a second. "What about Sasuke's curse seal?"

"We can leave it be until we're home. It would slow us down too much, and the only reason it would be useful at all is if we get held up and are unable to get away. However I don't think that'll be a problem."

They set out into the forest and went through the trees for about ten minutes before getting to Inagu, he was getting Hinata fully on his back.

"Naruto; glad to see you safe!"

"Inagu; alright, Sasuke and I are going to head towards the Sound border together we'll go a long way, Inagu I want you to take the shorter way towards the borders since you're carrying her, everyone else I want to progress to Waterfall Country; any objections?"

"No sir!" They said in unison.

"Excellent, if we can get away without interruptions we can be home free in two and a half days. So, let's get this show on the road…" They shuffled around, splitting into their planned groups and getting ready to split. "If anyone runs into trouble send out a bird call, and if someone can echo do so and send someone to help Inagu, you will be our go between for help, but you are not to engage in battle if you can help it."

They left, Naruto and Sasuke, Inagu and Hinata, and the last group which consisted of Aurea, Haku, and Zabuza.

* * *

><p>Tayuya, Jirobu, Sakon, and Ukon made their way out of the village and after their chargecommander. The remaining two that had been having rebellious thoughts were sure now that if Naruto ever ended up leading the Hidden Sound then they weren't so sure they would mind anymore. They certainly wouldn't contradict him. They were rebellious, _NOT_ suicidal.

They stopped at the top of a mountain and watched the trees rustle a bit as the Leaf Shinobi moved towards them…

"Come on. Let's go." Tayuya said, heading towards the two smaller groups of chakra. Sakon and Ukon went to one, while Tayuya and Jirobu went to another.

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped as two shinobi came up behind him and his charge.<p>

"Who's there?" He asked, whirling around with a kunai. Sasuke got behind the two shinobi, but the Uchiha let his guard slip a few millimeters when he saw who it was, and Naruto relaxed as much as he usually did. "Ah, the last of our reinforcements… Good."

Tayuya and Jirobu raised their guards as the shinobi got to the top of the mountain.

Naruto thought over their options and narrowed down the two most likely ones. "Hmm… Either they'll have to split into groups of two, or they'll all come after a single group together, either way, they'll miss us."

There was a sudden instinct in Naruto that tensed him, and allowed him to move just before being caught by tendrils of shadow. Shikamaru and Choji entered his sight. He had expected teams of two… But something just didn't feel right; however he didn't have the time to investigate, as Shikamaru's shadows extended as Choji rolled towards him giving Shikamaru the boost he needed.

The shadows extended farther and Naruto jumped back again. Tayuya and Jirobu jumped in front of him making a wall.

"You two should go. We'll keep them at bay for as long as we can!" Jirobu said.

"Thanks." Naruto said, almost sincerely, however it didn't quite reach his expression. "Let's go Princess!"

"What the heck do you mean by princess?!"

Shikamaru and Choji were left grinning as they heard Naruto and Sasuke bicker until they couldn't be heard anymore.

Shikamaru jumped back and extended his shadow as Jirobu came at him. Both of their opponents were already beaten up and still partially effected by the poison so they wouldn't have too hard of a time beating them.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya followed the group of three he didn't see Naruto or Sasuke within it however and once he was sure he doubled back and went back to the mountain.<p>

"Kiba, have you found Naruto-" Jiraiya cut off as Tenten rushed through the bushes.

"We found them! They're over in that group!" She said.

"Good, show us where to go!"

* * *

><p>Naruto noticed their shadow long before he called them out. He didn't want to fight in the open field they'd come to as it was far to open, and didn't have quite enough places to climb, hide, and attack from. As soon as they were into the forest though he turned directly towards the person and with a whistle pushed Sasuke to send him ahead and drew a kunai from his pouch.<p>

"Who's there I wonder…" He said slowly and in an almost song like tone. "Who could be hiding in the trees…? Little genin buggy spy… Yes, that's who's hiding…" Naruto said, tossing the Kunai casually. It went into the wood but fell out and he drew another. "Come out, come out… Where ever you are!" He yelled the last part as he spun and threw a kunai, this time it embedded itself almost to the handle in the wood where his shadow had just been.

"You have an interesting throwing style…"

"Hello Shino."

"Good to see you again Naruto."

"I can't say I feel the same…"

"I see."

"No you don't. Everyone always acts like they understand but only a few actually do… And you aren't one of them!"

"Very well then, shall we just fight?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Aurea heard Inagu whistle and they went to meet him; however the whistle had not come from him. So they changed course. It seemed they were putting all efforts to finding Naruto and Sasuke and only cared about capturing them. The group had noticed the trail they'd had and done their best to make a ruse that Sasuke was with them to buy as much time as possible, but he'd finally figured out that they didn't have either boy and turned around… They rushed through the forest towards the explosions that only Naruto the pyrosnake expert could cause.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Choji panted sweat running down their brows. They'd knocked their opponents unconscious and tied them securely to a tree so they could be questioned later. Jiraiya came up to them as an explosion sounded up ahead, and smoke rose. Kiba passed strait through the clearing with Akamaru towards the battle and Tenten pulled out a small first aid kit to bandage them as well as she could Jiraiya made sure they'd be fine and then went ahead as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stood waiting to see if Shino would manage to get up. He seriously doubted it though; in fact he was thinking it was possible that Shino had stopped breathing all together. There was a nasty gash on the other boy's forehead, and he clothing was tattered. His sunglasses had also been blown off in the blast that Naruto had made. A total of ten explosive tags had been used and Naruto wouldn't be surprised if his opponent was dead. (*Internal conflict* Bubblekins1010: Oh noes! Should I kill Shino or should I not, should I kill Shino or should I not? BUT HE'S SO COOL!)<p>

Naruto began walking away just as his back up arrived.

"Good, you're here. I need you guys to hold off those that come for about fifteen minutes while I go find Sasuke, then fall back and head after me. If possible take out some of them…" Naruto said. And then in a gust of wind he was gone.

The three didn't have to wait long as Kiba crashed through the foliage. He took in Shino lying, unconscious, on a pile of debris and took in the injuries he could see. He growled in anger and got down on all fours, Akamaru jumped on his back and became another Kiba.

"Fang over… FANG!" He screamed, and the two of them blurred into one swirling storm of death. The three of them scattered and Haku used a quickly formed icy hold on both of them when they stopped spinning. Zabuza did nothing since he knew that Aurea could take care of him, at least temporarily. Her voice rung out and Kiba lost focus as the jutsu broke and Akamaru became a dog again and slowly Kiba's vision blurred and finally went away.

"Alright Kiba, when I tell you to you will pull out a kunai and throw it at anyone who is moving towards you." She said. Kiba simply stood only understanding the orders he was giving in his hypnotic trance… Jiraiya broke through the foliage. "NOW!" The hypnotized ninja pulled out a kunai, aimed and threw it strait at the Sannin who had not been in any position to block it…

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

(Dun, dun, DUN!)

*Still having internal conflict* Ambur: WOW, you're mean to Team 8, first Hinata gets kidnapped, you blew up Shino, and now –

Bubblekins1010: Shut up! SHUT UP! NO spoilers! ANYWAYS! That's it! I'll try and get the next one up soon! I have a lotta inspiration for this now that I know exactly where I'm going! Thanks for reading! Please review! ^.^

EDIT later that day:: No more update until next week. Saturday or Sunday like usual! And yes, I know this update is early by about 2 hours. I just REALLY wanted to post since I haven't in so long!


	15. New Mission - Retrieve Sasuke! (Part 2)

Hello again everyone! Here's the next chapter! I put a recap at the beginning in bold; you don't have to read it, HOWEVER, for anyone who's forgotten anything going on right now you probably should so you aren't confused later. The entire arc plot is set in one big subplot of the real plot and plotting for other plots later.

_**Important**_: Guys, I hope you don't mind but I'm cutting most of the fighting scenes, I can't do them… Sorry… I hope this doesn't take away from your enjoyment!

Chapter 15

New mission – Retrieve Sasuke!

(Part 2)

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP –<strong>

**Naruto stood waiting to see if Shino would manage to get up. He seriously doubted it though; in fact he was thinking it was possible that Shino had stopped breathing all together. There was a nasty gash on the other boy's forehead, and he clothing was tattered. His sunglasses had also been blown off in the blast that Naruto had made. A total of ten explosive tags had been used and Naruto wouldn't be surprised if his opponent was dead.**

**Naruto began walking away just as his back up arrived.**

"**Good, you're here. I need you guys to hold off those that come for about fifteen minutes while I go find Sasuke, then fall back and head after me. If possible take out some of them…" Naruto said. And then in a gust of wind he was gone.**

**The three didn't have to wait long as Kiba crashed through the foliage. He took in Shino lying, unconscious, on a pile of debris and took in the injuries he could see. He growled in anger and got down on all fours, Akamaru jumped on his back and became another Kiba.**

"**Fang over… FANG!" He screamed, and the two of them blurred into one swirling storm of death. The three of them scattered and Haku used a quickly formed icy hold on both of them when they stopped spinning. Zabuza did nothing since he knew that Aurea could take care of him, at least temporarily. Her voice rung out and Kiba lost focus as the jutsu broke and Akamaru became a dog again and slowly Kiba's vision blurred and finally went away.**

"**Alright Kiba, when I tell you to you will pull out a kunai and throw it at anyone who is moving towards you." She said. Kiba simply stood only understanding the orders he was giving in his hypnotic trance… Jiraiya broke through the foliage. "NOW!" The hypnotized ninja pulled out a kunai, aimed and threw it strait at the Sannin who had not been in any position to block it…**

**RECAP END –**

* * *

><p>Tenten finished treating Shikamaru and Choji's wounds, and two of them went ahead. Tenten went after the last two chakra signatures hoping to find Hinata. However what Choji and Shikamaru found was something they wished they could un-see…<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke and they took off again making their way towards the border. Sasuke was suspicious; he could sense that they weren't telling him something, however he wasn't going to ask. He doubted they would tell him.<p>

"Alright, we're going to use this river." Naruto said, pushing Sasuke into the water and then jumping in himself. Despite it being only about 11 in the morning they were relatively warm in the water, and began to swim down the stream some. They climbed out at one of the tallest points and laid on the ground for a few minutes gasping for breath.

"I wonder how those three are doing…" Sasuke said.

"I'm sure they're fine. That's my sister, my sensei, and one of my teammates you're talking about." Naruto said, even looking and sounding like he completely trusted their abilities. "Alright, come on princess."

"Why do you keep calling me princess?!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Because I'm saving you from that village and taking you away with me, so obviously I'm the prince, which makes you the princess."

"What kind of logic is that?!"

"My logic,"

"Well you have stupid logic."

"But how can logic be stupid. Isn't it based on facts?"

"But you're using no facts."

"Yes I am. Because I'm saving you from that village and taking you away with me, so obviously-"

"Can we just walk in silence?" Sasuke asked, interrupting Naruto.

"No way!"

Sasuke groaned on the inside… How Orochimaru or anyone for that matter put up with the kid was beyond even his understanding.

* * *

><p>Inagu set Hinata down and sighed. Carrying someone was difficult, especially for this long. He pulled out a snack and ate it before getting Hinata onto his back again and heading towards the border as he had been earlier… Sakon and Ukon just followed…<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten headed on her way towards the three chakra signatures but she stopped when someone came out of the bushes behind her, she whirled around with a kunai in one hand and a scroll in the other.<p>

"Oh, Neji… It's just you."

"Tenten, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Hinata."

"As am I,"

"I see… Well, how about you go find her, and I go back and help. Goodness knows they need it."

"Alright; I'll come and help once I have her."

"Alright; see you later Neji!" Tenten called, and then she jumped away into the trees back towards the battle…

* * *

><p>Jiraiya wheezed as the kunai embedded in his stomach moved. More blood spilled out of the wound and he could see specks of black in his vision for a second before regaining stability and drawing a kunai out carefully.<p>

"Take the kunai out."

Kiba walked forwards as soon as she said it.

"I don't want to hurt you kid."

Akamaru chased after his master, whining as he tried to get Kiba to stop.

"He can't hear you. He's under a type of hypnosis which is fueled by chakra. He only listens to me."

Kiba stopped, and began reaching for the kunai as Jiraiya, unwilling to hurt the genin stepped back painfully and his vision blacked out a bit more this time, staying a little dimmed; though it was more of the blood loss that was making him start to go into unconsciousness more than anything else.

Akamaru finally jumped up and bit Kiba's hand that had been inching for the kunai. And Kiba came back to awareness… And he saw what shape Jiraiya was in and had no idea what happened. However what he did know was that Shino and Jiraiya were both very injured and it was because of these people.

Kiba turned just as Shikamaru and Choji showed up, and Jiraiya managed to get to the side of the battle and try and staunch the bleeding. He was hopeful that he could do it quickly.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up!"<p>

Jiraiya woke up to the sight of a pretty girl; _I must've died and gone to heaven… _He thought.

"You need to fight!"

_Or maybe not…_

She slapped him. "GET UP!"

"Ow…" He muttered.

"We need your help! Please get up!"

"Alright, alright…" He got up from the ground slowly and felt the makeshift stiches in the wound tug. But he could deal with that now that he wasn't pumping out blood. Tenten helped him up and he pulled out a kunai. Once he had his aim right he threw it at the large man; it hit its mark in the leg and paused the other side of the battle for a moment. But the battle was redirected and Jiraiya was suddenly under attack.

"Hey, you kids, get outa here! Go find Naruto and the brat!" He called.

"But will you be ok?" Choji yelled.

"I'll be fine!"

"I'm staying here for now! I'll send Neji your way when he gets here!" Tenten called as she blocked another senbon.

"Alright then, Choji, Kiba let's go!" Shikamaru said.

"You're a brave little girl, you know that?" Jiraiya said.

"I have to be. I'm on Gai sensei's team."

"True to that,"

"Do you think you could get me over to take care of Shino?"

"Sure, just do what I say."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji jumped through the trees following Akamaru as he followed the scents of the two boys. They stopped when they came to the river. Shikamaru put his hand in and waited for a minute…<p>

"They went downstream." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Kiba asked.

"Because, this current is so strong that it would be a big pain in the butt to swim up, and it runs away from the village." Shikamaru explained.

Kiba shrugged, "Enough reason for me, so long as we find them. Naruto might be my friend… But he hurt Shino! I won't just let that slide!"

"We agree with you Kiba." Choji said.

Shikamaru simply nodded before pushing the other two in and jumping in after them. They swam down the river for about five minutes before Kiba noticed that a rock was abnormally wet, and they got out. When they got up there they found just the barest traces that the two boys had been there, it was because there was a small dip in the rocks holding water that shouldn't have been there otherwise. They went after the scent now and finally, they found the two…

* * *

><p>"Shino!" Tenten yelled, seeing if he was at all responsive as she checked his pulse. He didn't respond, but she found a weak pulse, it was obvious that he was severely hurt. She gently felt his head and as she'd suspected felt bumps from it having been hit; hard...<p>

"Master Jiraiya! I have to take him to the hospital! Please give me the cover I need!"

"Of course," Jiraiya agreed landing in front of the two genin. Tenten found two sticks that were roughly the same length took out a scroll which held a spare set of clothes. She pulled out the two shirts that were there and strung them on the sticks, once that was done she laid it parallel to Shino and gently dragged him onto it.

She would have actually preferred not move him at all however she was afraid that if she didn't then he would simply die. She took the head end and dragged him at a speed that she shouldn't have had, however the adrenalin running through her was probably giving her the strength she needed.

She dragged him out of the clearing and well away from the battle in a matter of seconds. And in only half an hour she'd met Garra, Temari, and Kankuro. Kankuro helped her carry him back while Garra and Temari went ahead to help Jiraiya.

"Thank… You… For… Helping me…" She panted.

"No problem. The only priority for me right now is to get buggy back to the village." Kankuro said. "Though I wonder what exactly did this to him…"

"If I had to take a guess… I would say… Explosion; and after the amount of smoke floating into the sky a big explosion… Probably five or more tags,"

"Five or more…? Isn't that overkill?" Kankuro asked, getting a small chuckle out of Tenten.

"Maybe to normal people. But we're ninja, there is no overkill."

"That's true, there's only alive, and dead."

* * *

><p>Neji and the other Hyugga moved in on the man who'd kidnapped Hinata, Inagu noticed them and reached into one of his pouches to remove an object… He pulled his hand out slowly and grabbed a whistle. But before he could blow it he had to move as one of them swiped at him with a gentle fist.<p>

"Interesting… Well… I would love to stay and play, but I have orders not to get involved in a fight if I don't have to."

"Give back Lady Hinata and we'll be on our way." One of them said.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm not allowed. You see Lord Orochimaru's wanted a Byakugan for so long, that if I were to give her up and go back empty handed, I'd be in a large amount of trouble." He brought the whistle to his lips and blew it. The effect took a moment but the heads of his attackers started ringing and they were incapacitated for about thirty seconds while he made his escape.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Choji didn't do much for the first ten seconds since Kiba had abandoned his coat to keep it out of the way, and was intent on beating Naruto to a pulp. However there was a sickening crack as the arm that had been broken by Lee's weights snapped again, this time though it was much worse as the bone could be seen exiting his arm. He however didn't notice to horribly much. Choji expanded and rolled towards Naruto, but the blonde just moved out of the way using the momentum of pushing Kiba into the line of fire as momentum to move him. So basically they switched places. Shikamaru took action and stopped Choji just before he bowled Kiba over.<p>

"What the heck man?!" Kiba yelled.

Choji went back to normal. "Sorry!"

"Just squish me why don't you…?"

"Hey, you're all still in a fight you know!" Naruto called.

"Awww, feeling ignored?" Shikamaru asked.

"A bit yea,"

Choji and Kiba charged him while Shikamaru stayed back and tried to catch him in shadows. Naruto punched Kiba in the ribs and the boy dropped like a stone winded and in pain, while Choji actually got a solid hit on his stomach. He stumbled back a few steps and held his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're… Not bad… Not a lot… of people actually… manage to… hit me." He said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Shikamaru said. Naruto finished gripping his stomach and charged Choji; he knew not to go for the stomach since he knew that there was too much fat to really hurt him. Naruto at the last moment put the first he'd drawn down and swept his feet behind Choji making the other boy fall down. He fell like a sack of potatoes, but started to get up quickly. However it was not quick enough as Naruto dropped three explosive tags and they exploded.

The battle continued until finally…

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Choji woke up groggily…<p>

"Man my head hurts... Why are we still alive anyways…?"

"I don't know…"

Shikamaru looked around, and then down, and he saw something familiar… "Choji, look at the rope…"

"Yea, he only tied us up instead of killing us." Choji said.

"No… Look at how it's wrapped and knotted."

Choji took a look. "It's the same as when we were kids…" He said, realization dawning on his face.

"Yea, when we used to play capture tag; Naruto always won though."

Kiba joined form the tree beside them. "This means that the Naruto that we all knew is still in there somewhere. But I still won't forgive him for the way he hurt Shino!" The brown haired boy winced as his arm moved and his chest was pushed on by the rope.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About a minute,"

Choji asked. "Do you think that some of the stuff Tsunade did change him a bit back to normal?"

"Who knows…" Kiba and Shikamaru said.

"Kiba are you burned?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes."

"Choji how about you?"

"Yea,"

"I've got a broken or bruised rib, a broken arm, three broken fingers, a bloody nose, and more bruises than I can count." Shikamaru listed.

"I'm burned but other than that I'm relatively fine."

"Broken arm… Again… I think I have a couple fractured ribs, some bruises… Guys, I'm sorry, I was being so brash, and did exactly what I was warned against… I let my emotions control me."

"If it had been Choji he hurt that bad… I would've done the same thing…"

* * *

><p>Hello again! Basically two chapters in one day! WOW! I'm on a roll! *Starts on next* Ambur: Oh noes…<p>

EDIT:: I actually had this ready on last Friday... Yes I did. However I am spacing them again.


	16. New Mission - Retrieve Sasuke! (Part 3)

If I finish a 3rd chapter today I'll be so happy!

Oh and WOSAH! CHAPTER 16 ALREADY?! I'M SO PROUD OF ME!

EDIT:: As you can see… I did NOT finish a third chapter… But MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'M BAAAAAA-AAAACCK!

Hey guys, just so you know, Aurea's position is a little bit tough to place too. She's also adoptively Orochimaru's daughter, however she doesn't have quite as much authority. However she has enough to contradict Naruto's orders, even if they are still quite valid orders. She is an authority figure in the Sound village, so just realize that as she throws around orders. That's also why her formal title is Lady Aurea. I also am trying not to make her OPed because I know I can't stand it when OC's are OPed. Please bear with me as I try and finish outlining (And creating) her skill set!

Also – Final chapter of the SR arc! YAYS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

New mission – Retrieve Sasuke!

(Part 3)

* * *

><p>Naruto caught up to Sasuke about ten minutes after shoving him along. The raven haired boy had at first fought against it; however Naruto had been utterly determined to keep him moving, so finally Sasuke had to move on. And he did, he went about a mile away and stopped to wait for Naruto to catch up. They walked in silence and Sasuke noticed that for once Naruto actually seemed to be... troubled.<p>

"Something happen back there?"

Naruto glared at him. "No, nothing," He said snappishly.

"Fine, just asking," Sasuke said grumpily.

"Let's go." Naruto said, jumping into the trees and taking off. Sasuke took a moment to catch up and match his speed, as he jumped into the trees as well.

_Dang it! Why the heck couldn't I kill them! They'll just be a nuisance later! And those knots were so crappy, and they could have woken up and seen me… DANG IT! What in the world was I thinking?! I had no problems with Buggy!_

Five minutes later Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a constant pain in his left ankle. It intensified substantially when he landed on it.

"Hey, Princess, let's take a break."

"My name is not princess! And why?"

"That battle must've tired me more than I thought, and I kind of need to take a restroom break."

"Sure, whatever," Sasuke said moodily.

* * *

><p>Aurea, Haku, and Zabuza looked at each other and nodded, and just like that they retreated. They'd managed to keep Jiraiya at bay for about half an hour, now their orders from Naruto came into play, they would go find him. A sharp whistle pierced the air on a very high frequency and they stopped.<p>

Zabuza cursed. "That's… Inagu, Sakon, and Ukon! Aurea, you should go and help them, you can meet us in Sound country as soon as you pass the border, and we'll keep a watch on it."

Aurea nodded. "Alright," She agreed. "But please make sure Naruto makes it home safe."

"Yes ma'am." Haku and Zabuza said with salutes.

"Alright, I'll see you in sound." Aurea said. She turned and split from the group going to help her fiancé.

"Alright, think we're good to go sensei?"

"Yep, let's go Haku."

They took off into the trees and followed the trail that had been left.

* * *

><p>Kakashi arrived at the village gate in time to see Tenten enter the village with Shino and another ninja he vaguely recognized helping her carry him on a makeshift stretcher.<p>

"Kakashi sensei!" She called; the relief filtering into her voice was almost bursting with panicked energy. "I need you to get a medical Nin and doctors!"

Just like that Kakashi was gone to get said personnel. He first dropped into the hospital where he was sure that at least a few medical Nin were on staff. He went to the poor nurse at the front desk and loudly and a bit scarily ordered her to have as many medical Nin as possible out to the North Village gate in three minutes or less or so help him…

Next he reappeared in Tsunade's office.

"Lady Hokage, we need your expertise North gate, Shino Aburame has been very severely injured and needs medical assistance immediately."

"Alright, SHIZUNE!"

The woman burst in only a second later.

"Yes lady Tsunade!"

"I want you to gear up as fast as you can, take a medical team and go with Kakashi, I can almost guarantee you'll be needed!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune said, she turned and left and came back only three minutes later fully loaded on weapons medical supplies, and wearing the average Konoha attire. Behind her were two ninja that had just returned from a mission.

Kakashi waved them out and they all left the office to go out and assist the retrieval team.

* * *

><p>Garra and Temari arrived at the battle site. Jiraiya was sitting for a few minutes while he finished bandaging himself since he wasn't bleeding very badly anymore. Tenten had done some basic first aid on the wound, and had managed a few stiches before she left. A night's rest and Jiraiya would be in a good enough condition to fight again. He looked up and was a little surprised by their visitors.<p>

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked.

"We've come to assist you." Garra said.

"That was fast."

Temari nodded and understood his suspicion. "Oh, well we were coming to the village on a diplomatic trip. But when we heard about your issue we offered to help. Besides, what's a better way to strengthen relations?"

"You have a point there. Alright give me a minute to try and calculate this… one down, one with, three ahead though probably down after the dust cloud from a little bit ago… and the kids are still on the run. Dang, we're not looking to likely to succeed…"

"Well, it seemed that the Hokage was beginning to start making a team of reinforcements." Garra said.

"I hope there are medics in that team. Alright, let's get headed off, we need to go and check on those kids."

The two sand siblings nodded, and Jiraiya stood and they headed off towards the three that had gone ahead. When they arrived ten minutes later they found the three tied to a couple trees, and looking quite bruised in more than just ego.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well… We got our butts kicked, and woke up about half an hour ago if the sun is anything to go off of. But it should take them at least another day to make it. And I think I might have managed to slow them down, Naruto's adrenaline levels should be going down soon."

* * *

><p>Naruto stood a few trees away from Sasuke and winced as his ankle twinged painfully once again. He sat down and took off his legwarmer and then his boot. He found a bad looking bruised area that was very slightly changed in shape causing him to test for a break. As soon as he tried to move his ankle in a certain way he had to bite his lip to stop from yelling. <em>Well this certainly sucks! <em>He thought angrily. He heard Sasuke stand up on the other side of the bushes and begin towards Naruto, probably since he'd been near silent for a few minutes now.

"Hey, Naruto," He said sounding annoyed. "Are you almost done?"

"Yea,"

"Your voice sounds weird are you sure…?"

Now Sasuke's voice was suspicious. _Dangit… I've got to keep him off my case about this!_

"I'm fine, just give me another minute!" Naruto yelled as forcefully as possible. He pulled out some basic medical supplies, and took a pill that would block some of the pain. Afterwards tightly wrapped his ankle and put his boot back on, He also stuffed some bandages into his boot so he wouldn't move it too much. Once he'd tested how much movement he would still get he shoved a stick on each side and decided it was good enough.

Naruto stood up and tested his weight on it. It still hurt even with the meds the wrap and the half splint, but it certainly didn't hurt as much as before.

"That'll have to do." He said, putting the legwarmer back on and leaving the brush. Though Sasuke seemed confused when he sat back down on the other side of the tree; "We're waiting for Aurea, Zabuza, and Haku."

"But why?"

"Ah, I'm all out of explosive tags, I would think that someone grabbed a stack from home. They are specially made by me."

"Whatever." Sasuke said, sounding slightly exasperated. Naruto could only assume that he was exasperated more at Naruto's tendency to be in control – even of those senior to him, and equal. Although he was sure that Sasuke had begun to see him as a superior.

_I need to get my ankle taken care of, I'm pretty sure it's broken, especially with the pain it's in…_ He could still feel it. It was an ever throbbing pain that as much as he tried to push it to the back of his mind, he still couldn't get it to leave him alone – at least for a while, he hoped the pain meds he took would take care of it – at least until he got time to let the fox's chakra loose.

"Hey, Naruto, Princess! We're outta here!" Haku said.

"What is it with you people?! My name is Sasuke! Stop calling me princess! And how do you even know about that?!"

"Oh come on, You're the damsel in distress, and we're taking you away from this horrible place. So obviously you're the helple-"

"Oh, just shut up, I shouldn't have asked…"

Sasuke and Naruto stood up and they took off into the trees.

"So what's so urgent?" Naruto asked.

"We aren't sure how fast our pursuers are right now. Also, your sister had to go and assist Inagu… I would assume he has the entirety of the Hyuga clan attacking him by now. However Sakon and Ukon are out there."

"Yea, alright, let's get to the border as fast as possible; once we're over it they can't touch us without causing some sort of incident."

They continued through the trees for another hour or so before having the stop again, everyone was tired, and Naruto had said it was time to stop. So they had.

"Kid, sometimes I feel like you have way too much authority."

"Do you now? You don't happen to be planning to assassinate me too do you?" Naruto asked with a calm sort of joking-serious mix.

"No. I don't; does someone else?"

"They did, however they're taken care of now."

"Who?" Haku asked.

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone. So I won't. The threat is neutralized now so there's no need to go back on that agreement. Anyways, we should all get some sleep before it gets light, I'll stay up and switch with Princess in a while."

Zabuza chuckled; he quite enjoyed Naruto's idiosyncrasy of giving people embarrassing yet fitting nicknames and seeing how long it took for them to try and kill him just for the heck of it. (Mwa, ha, ha, ha! Look up idiosyncrasy!)

"Alright, then; but we should get moving as soon as it begins to get light."

"I'm not princess."

Naruto ignored Sasuke and continued talking to the others, "Yep, so get the most of your two and half hours of sleep."

Within the next fifteen minutes Haku and Zabuza were leaning against each other asleep, and Sasuke was drifting. As soon as Naruto was positive that no one else was awake he began checking his ankle, or more finished checking it. He took one look at it and could tell it had swollen a lot since last time – simply on first glance.

"Well this is just great…" He muttered, a few minutes later after moving it some to try and keep a little mobility, and painfully so he sighed and began getting it dealt with for the time being. "Oh well," he muttered, "Got to get these guys home safely first." Naruto ended his check with taking another pill and waiting for it to work before waking Sasuke. He noticed he could at least walk a little less painfully as he had managed a proper splint and had full meds. "Hey, princess; get up!"

"Right," Sasuke said, sitting up and sitting against the tree. He was wide awake now and Naruto found himself to feel peace of mind as he sat down at his tree and closed his eyes. He was asleep instantly.

Sasuke sat in his watch position, and listened to Naruto snore. He had to think that it was like when they were both in the academy. _Does he ever stop snoring; even in the academy the entire class heard him_. Sasuke jumped up and as quietly as he could, he started beating up a tree near him. It wasn't long before a dent had been worn into the wood by punches and kicks into the same spots. He was breathing a bit heavier than usual, and sat back down, it still wasn't light yet, and he could guess it was only about twenty minutes away though. That sounded right to him.

He stood up and stretched, and then went over to Haku and Zabuza; they woke up as quickly as him. He turned around but decided not to wake up the blonde haired control freak yet. He'd gotten the least sleep of all and probably needed it.

"Hey Haku, something about Naruto… Looks… Different." Haku looked too and found that their sensei was right. They took a minute to pinpoint the difference – it was his left lower-calf area, it was bulging…

"Think he got injured and is being an idiot and not saying a word?" Haku asked.

"Probably," Sasuke said.

"Hey Naruto, time to get up," Haku said tapping the bottom of his left boot. "It's getting light blonde."

"Huh? Wha-?" Naruto jumped up and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Is your ankle ok?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, it's fine, why do you ask?"

"Because it looks like its swelling, or you shoved a bunch of stuff in the shoe." Haku responded.

"It's fine."

Haku kicked him and he jumped off of that ankle. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"_Yes because you_ _**kicked me**_!" Naruto said between clenched teeth. He put the limb back down after a moment to let the throbbing die down a little. That's when Haku pushed him forwards. "Ouch dangit! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU HAKU?!"

"See, I knew it hurt."

"No it- HEY!"

"We've got to get moving. I'll just carry you the rest of the way to sound."

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"I think your father would prefer you get back home with injured dignity and limb, than not at all;" Zabuza replied. "He'll forgive my disobedience of orders."

"You people… Cruel I say."

"Whatever." She turned to Sasuke who was chuckling quite noticeably. "Stop laughing, and let's go princess!"

Sasuke's mood changed instantly, and he simply grumbled since he knew that they would probably never stop. But he _had_ chosen this, may as well try not to get too worked up over a 'nickname'…

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Shizune, Tenten, Kankuro, and four medical nin made their way out of the North Village Gate led by the smoke that was slowly floating into the sky just at the edge of the horizon. They could only hope that everyone was at least alive…<p>

(For this scene note that '…' with a space on each end of it means its speech that cuts out.)

"_Hey, are you ok?"_

_He looked up and a blurry figure held out a hand to him. The boy took the hand a bit warily and was pulled up from the ground. He looked to the right where another blurry figure – a little bigger than the other – was chasing away the older kids who had been beating him up a few minutes ago._

"_Those kids aren't nice. So, what's your name?"_

"_I… I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_I'm … nice to meet you Naruto,"_

"_Hey … I chased those kids away. Are you ok?" The larger figure asked._

_Naruto nodded._

"… _this is Naruto, Naruto, this is ... "_

"_Nice you meet you…" Naruto replied a bit timidly._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey … wait up!"<em>

"_Come on Naruto, I thought you would have sped up a little for some ramen!"_

"_Yea… I'm just tired… Sorry … "_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not… I'm not…<em>

* * *

><p>…I'm not… That…"<p>

"Do you think he's ok?"

"Why are you asking us?"

"I don't know. I just need someone to know!" Haku retorted, clocking Sasuke and Zabuza over their heads.

Naruto groaned in his mind as a very bright light punched into his eyes and deep into his skull.

_What the heck could produce so much light?!_

"Oh right the sun…"

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"Yea, you were muttering in your sleep."

"Was I?" Naruto asked. "And yea sensei, I'm fine."

"Oh, now I'm sensei."

"Huh? Oh… Did I call you sensei? I meant underling, subordinate, minion… You know." Naruto said with a little chuckle.

"What did you…?! Say that again pipsqueak!"

"Underling, subordinate, minion, inferior, follower, must I go on?"

"I don't _have _to carry you, you know that right?!"

"Ok." Naruto said, sounding happier than before.

"On second thought…"

"Anyways," Haku interrupted, "Eat something before we move out."

After having a small lunch shoved onto his lap, and eating his sandwich they set out again, Naruto being carried by Zabuza again, except this time with a piggyback so that he looked slightly more dignified; but still, very much against his will… They continued on their race for the border. Once they made it there they wouldn't have to worry about their pursuers, and could go home.

"By the way Naruto I hope you realize that that Jiraiya guy's spies already found our newest base. We had to move again. But don't you worry; Aurea got all of your stuff. But at this rate we're going to have to build more bases. That, or move into old ones."

"Great…"

The conversation continued as they went until night fall came and they stopped for the night. It was really the only thing for them to do; everyone was utterly exhausted, and between the battling and traveling they needed a little more rest.

* * *

><p>The next day they traveled again, this time slower though. They hadn't met much resistance, and so they were fairly sure that they wouldn't get caught again, and if they did Sasuke could take Naruto and run. Not that <em>they<em> would be happy with that… But…

"Zabuza put me down."

"No way kid; you'll just slow us down."

"My ankle is fine now."

"Eh?"

"Mr. Foxy-kins." Naruto stated, somehow keeping an entirely straight face. (I sure couldn't keep a straight face!)

"Ah." Now Zabuza understood… "I see now… Alright," He agreed, and put Naruto down. They continued on but before they could make it too much farther they were stopped by four Hyuuga; completely identifiable by their eyes.

"Oh, now it's getting fun!" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Naruto, you have the weirdest idea of fun." Haku said.

"Do I Haku?"

"Yes, most people don't find beating someone else up, and getting beat up fun."

"I like the challenge. Plus I don't usually get beat up."

"Ah that makes sense. Anyways, you two boys go ahead, and we'll take care of these guys!"

"Alright Princess! We're off!" Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke by the arm and getting the two of them on their way. But Naruto called back one final order, "Retreat if you need too!"

_**TBC**_

DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

><p>O.O WOW… My Word program told me that twinged was not a real word. Is it? I think it is. I mean why can't it be? (*Looks up in dictionary* (Ten minutes later…. (AH HA! I KNEW IT WAS A WORD the VERB FORM OF TWINGE! MWA HA! I KNOW WORD(S) THAT <em><span><strong>WORD<strong>_ DOESN'T KNOW!)))

And… The word Utterly is my current favorite word… XD

Oh yea and I lied. Not the last chapter in the SR arc. That simply wasn't working with me. SOOOOOO the next chapter WILLL be the last chapter of the SR Arc, and then it's onto passing by the next two and a half years! JOY! Filler… *Cries*

Ambur: Hey don't cry, you've got plenty of awesome arcs you're going to interfere with!

Anyways, R&R! Thanks!


	17. Mission Sucess and Failure!

Hey again!

Not much to say other than Enjoy!

Oh and uh…

_**WARNING**_:: Character Death (Or two, still deciding)! Please! Forgive me! *Hyperventilating*

Chapter 17

Mission Success and Failure!

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke could see the border, only another minute and they would be safe!<p>

"Stop Naruto, and you too Sasuke!"

But they didn't stop; they kept running and were almost there when Jiraiya flickered in front of them, while Choji jogged up behind them. Naruto sighed and folded his arms.

"Well… I guess there's no escaping it. We're going to have to fight Sasuke."

"Alright then!" Sasuke said, sounding somewhat happy. He looked at the opponents.

"You take Mr. Genin back there; I'll get rid of this nuisance once and for all." Naruto said, as he took a menacing step towards Jiraiya.

And so the battle began…

* * *

><p>Aurea found Sakon and Ukon fighting an angry mob of Hyuga… Well, maybe fighting wasn't the word for it… They were basically dead by the time she got there, and she had to bypass the scene to go to Inagu. She whistled much like a bird, and soon after enhancing her hearing, she barely heard a reply from farther ahead, about seven miles.<p>

When she traveled there she found Inagu nursing a knife wound in his left leg. Hinata was lying beside him, still unconscious. She assisted him in bandaging to wound, and they left again Inagu was still carrying Hinata, continuing with their mission – unfortunately they were much slower than before. Aurea hated to admit it, but she was beginning to think that they would have to drop their cargo and run; however she didn't voice her opinions, she was sure her fiancé was thinking the same way.

"Stop!"

A Hyuga dropped in front of them, and Aurea recognized him as one of the genin that had taken the exam.

"Hey there brat, didn't think I'd be seeing you again. What was your name again, Edgy?"

"Give back my cousin."

"Oh, she's your cousin. That makes sense."

Inagu and Aurea glanced at one another, they could hear the rest of the Hyuga mob on the way, and neither of them was in much of a condition to fight.

Inagu looked a little remorseful as he pulled the girl off his shoulder and held her bridal style instead.

"Catch!" He yelled, throwing her towards Neji. He caught her and managed to stay standing. He looked over her face to make sure it was really Hinata. By the time Neji looked back up the two sound Nin were gone, and the rest of the Hyuga had arrived.

Once he was sure the rest of the ninja that had followed him were on their way back to the village Neji left to assist the others. He had a promise to fulfill to his teammate after all…

* * *

><p>The group of medical nin, Shizune, Tenten, Kakashi, and Kankuro gaped at the amount of damage. Shikamaru and Kiba were both breathing heavily as they laid beside a tree, both of them looking pretty beat up, even from a distance, while a defeated looking Akamaru limped up to them, and pulled Shizune along to his master Temari was there waiting for them, and guarding the area in case an enemy decided to finish them off. Everyone rushed over to them, and the medical personal instantly got to work fixing them up as much as possible.<p>

Kakashi leaned down, "Where is Master Jiraiya and Choji?"

Shikamaru was out cold from pain of his rib being re-broken, and his arm causing more inexplicable pain. Kiba wasn't doing all that much better.

Temari was now stood by a tree and answered. "They went ahead along with Garra."

"Alright, Kankuro, Tenten, Temari, Shizune, we should probably get moving."

Temari shook her head. "Actually no, one of us should stay here; if any enemies come then someone may be needed to protect these guys. I'll stay here, but the rest of you go on ahead. I'll make sure everyone else makes it back to Konoha and then come and find you."

"Alright, we're counting on you." Kakashi said, he was still a little wary of the siblings, but was willing to trust them for now. "Move out!"

Temari waited patiently, keeping a lookout for any enemies that might come, waiting until the medics were feeling sure enough to take the boys back to the village.

One of them tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss, we're ready to go now."

"Alright, let's get moving then." She agreed. The group of ninja walked towards the village, and when they saw a ninja waiting they got uneasy, especially when he ran up to him.

"Miss, do you know Shino Aburame?"

"No, but the boys on the backs of the medical nin do," she said, pointing behind her, "I think you'll be able to wake one of them up."

The man looked like he didn't want to, but did so anyways, Shikamaru was totally out of it; be it from the pain or simply habit. Kiba was a little more successful. He stirred a little on the first attempt, and looked a little blurrily at the man in front of him.

"Do you know Shino Aburame?"

"Yea, he's my teammate." Kiba said, sounding a bit out of it, but much more alert now that he was hearing about Shino.

"I… I hate to be the bearer of bad news… But Shino Aburame's wounds were too severe… He…" The shinobi almost stopped at the already widened and knowing eyes of the verdict, but he still had to finish saying it, he had to drive the facts home. "Shino Aburame died fifteen minutes ago."

Kiba only had a few seconds to feel anything about it before the stress of his wounds and the news caused him to pass out completely, and this time he wouldn't be woken up so easily.

Temari hadn't known Shino all that well, so she wasn't as affected by his death and was the first after the medical nin to move. The medics ran off almost immediately, they had to take care of the two injured ninja. And then Temari left, her job here was finished; she had taken the injured safely back to Konoha. She couldn't let the death of another ninja bother her. Ninja died every day, this time would be no different.

And then she was gone, off to try and help the others accomplish their mission.

* * *

><p>Naruto took a step back from his opponent; this fight was more evenly matched than before, which meant that both of them had gained a rather extensive list of injuries. However, Jiraiya was currently worse off since he already had a particularly nasty stomach wound to start, and Naruto could tell the blood loss was getting to him.<p>

The black clad ninja make a swift check over his surroundings. There was a cliff only three feet behind him, he understood now why his opponent had been putting so much pressure against him, he was pushing towards the cliff, even Naruto would be unable to parry or block if he was falling. He would be at Jiraiya's mercy. But even though he had figured out Jiraiya's plan… Something was still bugging him. Something just wasn't right.

_What are you really up to pervert…?_

Naruto moved back again, playing Jiraiya's game until the right moment, but that moment never came. The moment he moved is when he heard it, it was like the slithering of a snake but not quite, it was- "Sand! So you're here too Shukaku…"

Garra appeared. "Your plan failed. I will now do this my way."

Naruto grinned under his mask, "Oh now, _this_ will be interesting," He said, and turned to Jiraiya "You just keep out of this you'd only hinder our battle."

"He is correct; you are injured, and would probably die if you became a part of our battle. Check on the other battle." Garra said, readying his sand as Naruto pulled out a kunai, he didn't dare dip this one in poison; he didn't want to risk missing his escape opportunity.

"I see that Shukaku has hidden like a scared little rabbit down its hole." Naruto said tauntingly. Garra was acting less psychotic than before, much less psychotic. This led Naruto to understand that Shukaku had retreated – at least for the time being – into the depths of the seal that bound it to its Jinchuriki.

It would make sense. After meeting the Nine-Tails, he figured that at this point any tailed beast would promptly find a rock to hide under and let the feeling pass before coming back out.

However he had a feeling that the Shukaku would have a harder time getting control again when it decided to come out, the one-tail wasn't too happy with him or his tenant. _So foxy-kins, are you ready to get this on its way, you know, take a whack at Shukaku's host, then perhaps go on a rampage somewhere near the beach in a couple weeks as payment?_

Naruto could almost feel the fox trying to, quite literally, bite off his head. The fox had never liked the nickname, but he took the offer anyways by lending some power. If there was one thing he could say that he liked about the kid, it was that they were both able to be made happy from the fact that the kid got to win his battles, and he later got to go on a rampage through some place, destroy a village or kingdom, maybe level a mountain; simple stuff like that.

This was a semi-regular occurrence, about once every six month, and their agreement kept them on rather steady terms. Power plus destruction equaled mutual happiness… For the two of them at least. Not so much for the people who got in their way.

"Alright then tomato head, come at me."

Garra looked at him assessing the situation. Something had changed there was an evil tainted presence in the air. A familiar presence, he simply hadn't been able to identify it before, but now it was so familiar, "You and I… Are alike…"

"A little, except I'm on happy terms with my tailed beast. We keep each other mutually happy." Naruto explained, readying himself to attack. He was planning to release a burst of chakra as soon as he was close enough, he had hoped Garra would move first but it seemed he was too smart… Or scared. Naruto wasn't sure and he didn't care. He charged, Garra's sand rose instantly to protect his opponent, and Naruto had to dodge around the spikes of sand that charged right back, but Naruto didn't stop, he wasn't impaled yet, which meant that he could keep going. As soon as he was within reaching distance of the sand wall Naruto built up a mass of chakra on his right hand and stabbed through. As he had predicted, the force and sheer will of the red chakra on his hand, parted the sand and allowed him to find his target. He grazed his opponent, and there was a terrifying howl, it sounded something like what he had heard before except worse, Naruto suddenly had a feeling he had woken the true beast, Shukaku was angry, and even worse he was angry at Naruto.

Naruto knew that he had to end this quickly. If he didn't then the Shukaku would likely – and quite literally, crush him; unless he used more of Kyubi's chakra, which he was sure would cause him to lose control, giving way to the failure of the mission should the pre-mature rampage kill Sasuke.

Great. Naruto saw one option; he would let the other team self-destruct.

The black clad ninja jumped over the edge of the cliff and stopped next to his charge. Sasuke was breathing a little heavier than usual and looked a bit worse for wear, but overall had been managing to hold his own against the two injured ninja. "Sasuke, we're getting out of here!"

"Why…? I'm not finished here."

A giant spike of sand dropped towards them from above all four ninja had to dodge in order to avoid implement via gigantic sand spear.

"I may have pissed off Shukaku, and if I'm pretty sure that if I went on a rampage here you'd die too. You are sort of my job to protect and get back to the village it seems rather counterproductive to my goals don't you think?"

"Maybe… But I'm still not done battling them!"

"Oh yes you are princess." Naruto said. He hit Sasuke in the back of the neck, pushing a specific pressure point, and knocking him out, he waved cheekily to Jiraiya and Choji. "Well, maybe we'll meet again, if you survive, which you may, Tomato head is putting up a rather good fight against the Shukaku. Almost seems like a shame not to even try and recruit him… Oh well. See ya!" He shouted, jumping away and running up the cliff. He made it to the top to find Jiraiya waiting. Not that the man looked like he could do much damage, he looked very badly wounded, and Naruto was pretty sure that the injuries had been piling up for days.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Move it old man, or I'll make you." Naruto said, reaching for a kunai.

Jiraiya did the same, however before any moves could be made Naruto and Jiraiya were stopped by a sudden and thick mist. Naruto quietly snuck his way through the cover and crossed the border. He was safe now. He found Zabuza waiting for him with Haku unconscious on his back.

They left the area before all of the mist was gone and stopped for a minute to catch their breath.

"That was getting too close."

"Yes. But luckily we all made it out, we should go towards Waterfall country and find Aurea and Inagu."

"No need, we got here a few minutes ago." Aurea said dropping into the trees.

"We lost the girl though."

Naruto contemplated this for a few minutes, but he decided it didn't really matter, they had Sasuke, he was the main objective, and therefore how could he be angry. He was in the land of sound, and on his way home.

"No worries, there was probably a mob after you."

"There was. So little brother, let's head home." Aurea said, holding out her hand. Naruto took it and she helped him get up with Sasuke still on his back. The group of six began their short trek home.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Hey everyone! Ok, so I was just getting re-acquainted to this story… I found like ten or so fairly sizable plot holes that you may or may not have noticed, but _I_ did. So, if you noticed or do notice them throughout the rest of the story please tell me so I can put them in a list and I'll go back and fix this all when I am finished with the entire story. Just warning you all this is probably only going to run up to about the fourth great shinobi world war. THEN I'll end it, probably on a happy note… Probably…. Mostly…. I mean it'll be a bit sad, but not overly so… I think... Uhm, I can't be all sure, because I'm not past the Sora arc of Shippuden.

Also, there's going to be an intermission/filler chapter to cover the next while, and I might do a few arcs, drag through a movie, but nothing more. I'm moving into Shippuden pretty quickly. Also, sorry this took so long, I really did mean to have this done sooner, but NaNo, and school and no inspiration caught me and tied me up. That's my story and I'm sticking to it! Again though, I apologize! Also if this isn't up to par... Again I'm sorry!


	18. Intermission 1

Hey again everyone! I'm back! Hopefully I keep this kick, anyways, onwards we trudge! Through the (I'm sure) horribly written filler. I know what you're probably all thinking – OH NO NOT THE FILLER AGAIN….! *DOOM* *DOOM* *DOOM* *DOOM* *DOOM* and it's probably PRETTY bad, but it's a transitioning chapter into Shippuden story… Soooo, uhm…. Yeah, ONWARD HO! *Suddenly has an emotional breakdown* (Ambur: She still can't believe she killed Shino… It was her first actual character death.)

Also, not too good with angst… XD We'll see how I do…

Chapter 18

Intermission 1

(Part 1 – Home)

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sat on his bed, tired but for once not wanting to sleep. The mission had taken place, and then been terminated just six days ago, and he was – to be quite honest with himself, depressed. Multiple reasons added onto his depression one by one to form a full on bout that simply wouldn't leave him, and not only that but he was alone since Choji and basically everyone else was in the hospital still. The only other people from the mission that weren't in hospital beds were Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Garra, Kakashi and the med team, which included Shizune. He had been told the story by Kakashi, apparently by the time they had made it to the Valley of the End Jiraiya, and Choji had been found unconscious, while Garra only had a few scratches; however those scratches had filtered enough <em>extremely<em> potent poison into his body to stop him.

Tsunade had later done some digging around in Garra's mind and managed to finish help him literally shut up the voice in his head, the job she had started before when he was in the village but had never had a chance to finish, hence the reason the boy was far more sane than the last time they had met. The sand siblings had left the day before. But the fact all his friends were hurt wasn't his only reason for depression, not by far. Shino was dead. The funeral had been three days ago and Shikamaru hadn't been able to nap since then, and he hadn't been getting much sleep in the nighttime either. He was a chunnin for goodness sake; he had been the one who had actually been in charge of the mission despite the few elder and higher ranked ninja that had accompanied them. It had been his job to make sure everyone was safe, and his ultimate conclusion no matter how he played the circumstances in his mind, was that it was his fault that Shino was dead. It was all on his head and he knew it. How could he have been so stupid and inattentive? He had sent Shino to go and follow Naruto. He had never expected for his comrade to get blown up and die.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid… I was so, so stupid._ He thought angrily, berating himself.

He hadn't even taken the time to think about the mission status itself. No, Shikamaru hadn't managed to think that far yet, nor did he think far enough ahead to wonder if he should give up on recovering Naruto and leave him be… Well at least leave the idea of taking him back, he was certain that if he came across one of his few childhood friends again he would have a hard time giving up, and he certainly wouldn't be willing to leave him alone, he was way too dangerous to leave roaming about doing whatever he pleased.

Shikamaru shook off his thoughts for a second as he tried to relax. He was being irrational, simply berating himself wasn't going to do anything. He began to think a little forward on his plans to carry onwards. He certainly wasn't going to quit being a shinobi. Doing that would simply disappoint Shino. While Shikamaru hadn't know the other ninja well, he certainly knew him well enough to grieve. He changed his thoughts again… Stronger… He had to get stronger, if nothing else than to find Naruto and remove him from activity. He still held a small trace of hope to bring him back, but at this point that hope was slowly being smothered by his emotions, and recent events.

There was one set of good things his mind was unable to ignore - the fact that they _had_ managed to complete the mission partway, Hinata Hyuuga had been recovered and was in the hospital recovering from her still healing sliced muscles (From her fight with Kabuto), A strong sedative, and some memory loss, the last of which was suspected to be from the sedative, and a slight concussion. Hinata didn't manage cheer him up as much as the fact that everyone else on the mission came out ok, admittedly most of them were in the hospital - bruised, broken, scraped, stabbed – both physically and for some mentally – tired, sad, and overall for a lot of them, hurt. But they were alive, and the doctors said they would all recover. Physically at least… He didn't think it would be easy for especially Kiba and Hinata to move on after the death of their teammate.

He sighed and decided that for once he _wanted _to train; he _wanted_ to beat something up – most likely a log – and by any chance it would make him feel a little better… Maybe…

Four Days Ago…

Naruto, Sasuke, and Zabuza headed for the main room of this base. Unlike in some of the others, there was no grand throne room in this base; instead there was a rather large office that looked suspiciously like the Hokage's office. It even contained insane amounts of paperwork.

"Geeze, are you trying to imitate the Kages?"

A hand extended secretly around the room and found Naruto's head, before whacking it and retreating to its owner. The snake like man muttered something along the lines of 'cheeky smart mouth' and 'oversized ego' before he left his current paper and decided to take a look at Sasuke. He stood up and carefully inspected the genin. Sasuke looked a little unnerved by Orochimaru's close proximity but waited. Finally the inspection was over and he went back to his desk.

"Naruto take our friend to the spare room beside yours and then find Haku, Aurea, Inagu, and the sound four and come back to report on the mission – have Kabuto raise the power of the seal to level two in the meantime."

"Kay dad, come on princess." Naruto said, turning and doing his best to drag Sasuke out in the most undignified way possible, he was currently failing as the Uchiha kept him from doing so. They didn't have to go far there was a group of doors at a dead end hallway (Which wasn't actually a dead end and in fact had at least ten escape routes). Naruto carefully looked through the doors and finally opened one. "Alright princess this is your room. You met Kabuto right? Yeah, anyways, he's going to come in here later, and the he'll explain a bunch of stuff you know. But I've got to go so stay here."

"Why should I take orders from you?"

"Because, I'm more powerful than you, and if you get lost in this place I'm not going to go on a wild Sasuke Hunt. I'm going to report on the mission and go to bed." The blonde said, giving Sasuke a scowl that was fiercer than usual due to his ever rising temper – most of said temper being due to a headache, which was created by sleep deprivation.

Sasuke seemed to weigh his options for a second before finally nodding and shutting the door. Satisfied that Sasuke was going to stay put Naruto headed to his room and dropped off a few things – his mask, and cloak leaving him in his long sleeve shirt, black pants, legwarmers, and boots. Next he went through his stuff to make sure all of his things had been grabbed during the last two moves, since he hadn't had the chance, they'd moved just before the exams and then again while he was gone – between that there had been missions and he simply hadn't had time. The blonde carefully checked and double checked his mental checklist as he realized that something _was_ missing… _My bracelet_… He thought with dismay, he had no idea where he had gotten it, but whenever he saw or touched the little metal item with five charms – a leaf, a kunai, a bird, a shuriken, and a frog – (through his traveling and learning he had determined that all of the charms had been made in different countries) it comforted him and gave him a warm feeling inside. It was extremely special to him and the fact that it was lost didn't just irk him, it annoyed him to no end, and maybe even made him feel a little sad.

"But I guess I can't do anything about it now… I'll maybe go look later…" He muttered. Naruto exited his room and wandered a little looking for his silver haired teammate, finally he found the boy sitting in a lounge area writing out some complicated looking seal. "Hey Kabuto!"

The silver haired boy hastily rolled up the scroll and turned around with a grin. "Ah, Naruto! I'm glad to see you made it back safely." He said.

"Do you really have so little faith in me?"

"Of course not, but as I'm sure you well know, those of Konoha can be rather vicious."

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed, but quickly ignored the thoughts, "anyways, Sasuke is in the room next to mine, and dad wants you to go and raise the level on his curse seal. Also, have you seen, Haku, Aurea, and Inagu lately?"

"I haven't seen them… However I'll go and do as was asked of me. If I should meet any of them though, where do they need to go?"

"Dad's office, he wants to go over the mission."

"Alright then, I'll see you later Naruto."

"See you Kabuto!"

* * *

><p>Naruto growled as he stopped at another dead end. This was the thing he really hated about switching bases, there were only three normalcies, the office was in the back of the base, his room, his dad's room and his sister's rooms were always close together and near that office and the underground forest was always on the wall behind his dad's office. Other than that, anything he knew about new bases was from exploration. At the moment he was <em>attempting<em> to find the infirmary and see if at least one of the requested ninja _might actually be somewhere __**obvious**_. Honestly, thirty minutes and he STILL hadn't found anyone!

_This is ridiculous! Honestly, where the heck is everyone?!_ He thought to himself, throwing a few choice words around his head. Finally he saw a familiar face.

"Haku!" He called, jogging up to her.

"Naruto!" She said happily turning and instantly throwing her arms around him in a giant hug. She had been out of it for the time they had been traveling home and then been taken directly to her room by Kabuto to get fixed up. "You're alright!" She said stepping back and discretely looking at the small amounts of skin shown looking for injury. She then carefully slid her gaze along the black fabric covering the rest of him, and her eyes locked on a hole in the sweater, unnoticeable to most, but to her train eye (after years of working with Naruto) it was like a lit up sign.

"H-Haku…? What are you doing…?" Naruto asked, unable to find the heart to remove the still injured girl from her grip on his arm as she dragged his sleeve up. She narrowed her gaze at the wound she found, there was blood crusted over it, but it was obviously not healed yet.

"You should be more careful."

"Neh?" He asked unintelligently, looking at the wound. It was about three inches long and went about half an inch deep, however the pink lines running out farther said that it had been bigger. "When did that happen…?" He wondered, before shaking his head and hoping the fox's chakra had gotten enough free reign to heal the rest of his injuries. At least his ankle was alright. He knew there were limits as to what the fox could do though, Orochimaru and Kabuto had placed a second seal on top of the original – it was to slow the natural flow of demonic chakra into his system, which allowed for better chakra control, and also gave him the chance to adjust more thoroughly to the level of power contained within the fox's chakra. They had determined that eventually he was supposed to be able to be able to harness and wield the power of the Biju, but the flow rate had been set slightly too high for him to properly handle.

The second seal had done wonders, instantly he had learned to use the clone, or more had been able to do it. His _theory and form_ had in fact been correct, he simply hadn't been able to stop the immense chakra flow that assaulted him, therefore causing his chakra to try and make a solid clone but not working because he wasn't giving it the commands needed to create one. He of course did know how to make solid clones as well though, and had put it to use for training since each time a clone dispersed it left him anything it learned, which meant that he could work on his taijutsu while three or four clones read through scrolls, he had used that to learn scraps, and sometimes entire subjects of information that he doubted would have been learned if he had been kept in Konoha. This mental learning of course had included reading lessons from Kabuto and Aurea.

Returning back to reality Naruto got back to his quest. "Hey Haku, you know your way around here right?"

"Yes, I know where most of the important places are."

"Alright, I'm looking for everyone else who got home with us, I already sent Kabuto off, but I'm missing Aurea, and Inagu."

"Well they're probably somewhere around the mess hall."

"Alright, lead the way Haku."

"Alright…"

* * *

><p>After they had found the mess hall, and Naruto had scared the crap out of Inagu (just because he felt like it), and then proceeded to poke fun at him, because as much as he <em>did<em> actually _like_ Inagu, he didn't like that fact that he was going to practically kidnapping all of his sister's attention from him. Needless to say, he liked Inagu but had a personal streak to prod fun and scare the man as often as possible. Inagu took it in his own stride, either shrieking like a girl when the blonde snuck up on him, returning jabs, or setting pranks to catch Naruto when at all possible. They were pretty sure there was a betting circle of when the next prank string would be, and/or how often Naruto would scare Inagu in a day/week/month/year/ect., and things of that nature.

As they left the mess hall someone cursed and coughed up money to another ninja.

The group headed for Orochimaru's office and their briefing. When they entered Kabuto was just finishing his report about Sasuke's curse seal.

"… He's very strong and should wake up in a couple of days."

"Perfect…" Orochimaru purred, and then turned his attention to the ninja who had just entered. "So, how did the mission go…?"

* * *

><p>Hey there everyone! Finally finished this, the chapter clocked in around 2500 words, which is just on par for this story so I'm happy! ^.^ I have finally lightly outlined about the next four chapters. There will be a total of five intermission chapters that cover what's going on before Shippuden, I won't be following the main storyline all that much now (I know you're probably wondering how I could possibly follow it less but I'm going too). I AM debating writing out through The Stone of Galel, what do you guys think, should I? If at least six people say yes then I'll pick up and re-watch the movie then get onto it, and add it into the timeline. <em><strong>If I'm going to take the effort to do the movie I seriously want you guys to want it! So please if you want me to do the movie say so!<strong>_


End file.
